Dream Me Away From That City in Cali
by Sev-chan
Summary: Jack is in the witness protection program & is moved to California. He needs a tutor to help him catch up in his classes. Jack & David's relationship grows slowly & Jack really wants to tell David the truth, but David finds out the hard way.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney does. cries

Warning: absolutely nothing!

Paring: Javid (and a surprise one, first one to guess gets a cookie.)

**Dream Me Away From That City in Cali**

He could do nothing but sit there as his father was imprisoned and as his safety was being arranged. He would have to testify in court against the man who killed his mother and who his father had been ripping off for years. The Witness Protection Program was something he never thought he'd ever be in and why would he? His father had been an accountant and his mother a teacher. Two pretty respectable jobs for adults, besides the fact that his father often ripped off his clients or embezzled. No, now it was just him. He'd be shipped off somewhere far where no one he knew could find him. He'd have no friends and no family.

Now he was on a plane to California for his fathers sins, even if they were in good reason. Under the name of Jack Kelly he had to live on his own with a made up past to go by and an empty house. In a few months he'd go back to New York to testify against the man who shot his mother. In a few months he'd have his small well of justice. Even if it couldn't bring his mother back or his dad out of prison, at least the guy who started it would get to pay.

XXX

He stepped foot into a pet shop that day and smiled at all the small animals calling for his attention. Jack was wanted and he wanted them just as badly, but he could only afford to get one. He walked around the shop and attempted to pet a chinchilla, but found that its fur was so soft he couldn't even tell he was touching it till he hit skin. His eyes came to rest on a tan short-haired cat sitting by itself in a cage just staring at him quizzically. He walked up to it and said hi, the cat lazily lifted its tail up and down. This one was his, he knew it. He'd immediately bought the cat and some food for it and named him, Sully.

The cat seemed to make itself at home quite quickly and claimed Jack's bed as his own. Jack didn't mind though because his new home was empty. They were letting him live on his own. He had a set amount of money he was allowed to spend each month. On what, he really didn't know. He didn't eat much and wasn't really into shopping for clothes. He more or less invested in videos because they weren't boring. He only had one set of kitchen ware and enough towels to last him a month before he'd decide to do any real laundry. How he was going to survive in this small town he had no idea. He turned to his cat on his bed.

"You know, Sully, so far you're my only friend here. Though, really that's only because I bought you," he smiled to himself as the cat crawled his way next to him and fell asleep.

"Sleep well, Sully," and he turned out the lights.

XXX

When he got to school he found out he was "severely" behind in a lot of his studies. So for the most part he was a senior in mostly junior classes till he could catch up. They'd give him what they called credit books to work on and he'd take a test on it, if he passed the test then he'd get moved up to regular senior courses. The counselor insisted he get a tutor and one of his teachers just so happened to volunteer one of her students because he was ahead in his studies and needed something to do. She took Jack to her class and asked him to introduce himself.

"If it will make you feel better I could introduce myself first?" said the teacher.

"No that's ok I can do it," said Jack, then turned to the class hating having to do this, "the names Jack, Jack Kelly. I just moved here, I live by myself with the exception of my cat Sully. I like the color red and John Wayne films."

"Who?" asked one of the students.

To which the teacher replied, if he has to ask then he's not worth explaining it to, which made the class erupt into a round of Oooooh. Right before the bell rang to leave for second period, the teacher called both Jack and another student, David, to come see her afterwards.

"Yes ma'am?" asked the other boy.

"Since Jack is new he needs someone to help him catch up with the class and I was hoping you'd be willing to tutor him," she asked it in a way that simply said 'I may be asking, but it's really not a question if you catch my drift'.

"Of course."

"You'll need to decide what time is best for you both to meet; it has to be outside of school time, but still not interfere with your own grades. Have fun figuring that out and hurry off because second period is about to start," and she shooed them out of the class with hallway passes.

They both walked and for a second Jack wasn't too sure if David was really that nice or just pretending to be polite to the teacher. Because as far as he knew, most smart guys tend to be asses a good sum of the time and he really didn't want to spend his time with some jerk with a I'm-better-then-you complex.

"So, what time would be best for you?" asked David looking at his hallway pass.

"Doesn't really matter to me, what ever works best for you," Jack shrugged a shoulder and noticed the look on David's face, which really screamed 'please don't be one of _those_ guys'.

"I guess any time from after school on really," said David.

"We're gonna talk in circle's aren't we?" laughed Jack already liking him.

"What do you mean?" asked David tugging on his backpack strap.

"I don't want to inconvenience you with a time, you don't want to do the same to me either because you don't know if I'll even show up," said Jack as he watched as someone with blond hair quickly come up and put his hands on David's shoulders and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively in his direction before hightailing it.

"So _not_ what you're thinking!" yelled David then turned back to Jack, "sorry about that, stupid friend of mine, but no really um……I guess three-thirty to four-thirty is fine if you're ok with it."

"Fine by me, do you take the bus or get a ride home?" Jack pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to David.

"The bus, but sometimes I get a ride, why?" he was writing down his number and address.

"Well, I mean, I figured since I'll be going to your house right after school anyways I could give you a ride," said Jack looking at the paper then putting it in his bag.

"Ok, sounds fine by me," David looked at his watch then waved bye to Jack as he took off for class.

"I'm in the front parking lot," said Jack as he went off to his class.

After sitting through a few more junior classes Jack felt a little less smart. These kids, as he like to refer to them, apparently were learning things he hadn't even heard of. Even the freshmen at the school were smart, things he hadn't learned till his junior year they already knew. Oh yeah, he definitely developed an inferiority complex that morning. When he heard the last bell ring he was more then grateful to get away from the school-from-hell.

He waited out front for David to show up. When David did show up he was flanked by a small group of guys Jack figured were his friends because the blond guy was with him. They all waved to him as he made his way over to Jack. Jack put out the cigarette he'd been smoking and waved to David.

"Almost thought you forgot," said Jack opening the door to his Chevy Pickup. (1)

"No, just got held up because one of my friends wouldn't stop bugging me for notes," David got in and noticed the truck lacked something, "Um, Jack, you don't have any seat belts."

"Just the way I like it," said Jack, "you know, those things takes more lives then it saves."

"……I should start praying shouldn't I?" said David waving to his friends as they flipped him off from the bus.

"Only if you really believe God can save you from my driving," said Jack speeding and making sharp turns.

When they pulled into David's drive way David's sister, Sarah, was also just getting home. She went to the mailbox while David and Jack went inside. They made their way to the kitchen and settled in. David started off by asking Jack what he was having problems with as Sarah walked into the kitchen.

"Don't forget that Les needs to be picked up from soccer practice," she stopped and looked at Jack and smiled holding our her hand, "David who's your friend?"

"Jack this is my sister Sarah, Sarah, Jack," said David rolling his eyes and Jack simply shook her hand.

She seemed slightly crestfallen at the handshake, but when Jack smiled at her she was absolutely beaming, "So, Jack, you have a class with my brother?"

"Yeah, he's also my tutor," Jack was still smiling at her, but David got the feeling it was fake.

David was sure he was going to gag anytime soon, "Sarah, hit on him later, we have work to do."

"Don't be a jerk David, we were only talking," she got up and left the kitchen.

"She's a funny one," said Jack smiling at David.

"You have no idea," said David sitting next to Jack and started helping him work.

For the most part Jack was getting it. David was a really good tutor, but he did seem to get annoyed that his sister kept going into the kitchen to get something. David kept saying sorry, and Jack kept saying it was ok. David apparently reached his limit with his sister on her fifteen trip to the sink.

"We'll get out of your way, Sarah," and quickly carted Jack upstairs to his room.

"Your sister is really obvious," Jack sat down on David's bed.

"I'm sorry she keeps interrupting us like that, I'm surprised you even got any work done with her around like that," said David leaning against his desk.

"Don't worry it's nothing if not flattering," said Jack.

A knock came at the door.

David opened the door, "Yes?"

"I made you both sandwiches just in case you got hungry," said Sarah handing David a plate and smiled at Jack who smiled and waved at her.

"Thanks now go away," said David as he slammed the door shut on her.

They could hear her shouting as she walked off.

Jack looked at David with a goofy look on his face then started laughing.

"Oh shut up and finish your work," said David putting down the plate and clearing the desk for Jack.

The rest of their study session went on undisturbed and even when it started to drag on longer then expected David didn't seem the least bit upset. He just smiled and said it was no problem to keep going if Jack needed the extra hour. After they were finally finished Jack let out a loud yawn as he stretched. David was busy typing on his computer and turned it off when Jack said he was done and asked for him to check it over.

"You did real good," he glanced at his clock, "I can't believe it's almost six already."

"Yeah, it actually went by real fast and here I thought this was gonna be boring," Jack smiled at the expression on David's face.

It got quite for a minute.

"So, uh…..since it's so late do you like want to stay for dinner? I mean, that is, if you don't have to go home," said David sitting on his desk, which was right next to the door.

"Sure, I ain't got nothing else planned for tonight," said Jack playing with David's hacky-sack.

David smiled and just as he was about to say something his bedroom door swung open and almost hit him as Sarah came in, "Fantastic! I'll be helping Mom cook tonight!"

"Sarah, get out my room!" yelled David jumping up from around the door.

Jack laughed at them and Sarah rolled her eyes and said, "Les needs to be picked up from one of his friends' house."

"Do you mind coming with me to pick him up? I mean, you can stay here with my sister if you want," said David grabbing his coat from his closet and spare keys to Sarah's car.

"I'll go with you," said Jack getting up and heading downstairs with him.

Right before they made it out the front door David's mom came home and David introduced her to Jack and she told them to drive carefully. In the car Jack shifted uncomfortably in the seatbelt. David tried to keep himself from laughing as Jack continued to move the strap around till he finally got fed up and took it off. When they got to his brothers friends house David honked the horn and unlocked the door.

His brother hopped in and pointed, "Who's that?"

"His names Jack and don't point it's impolite," muttered David hating that his mothers words rung in his head and spewed out of his mouth more often then he'd like.

"Hi Jack, I'm Les, David's little brother!" he bounced around in his seat.

"Dang it Les, put on your seatbelt," said David glaring into his rear-view mirror.

"But Jack's not wearing his!" said Les, once again pointing.

"Well you see, that's only because I have this condition where I get all panicky when I wear one," said Jack turning to face Les.

"Really? What happens when you panic?" he was in awe.

"You have to put your seatbelt on first," said Jack.

Les quickly buckled up, "So what happens?"

"What?" asked Jack pretending to be confused.

"When you wear a seatbelt!"

"That's part of it Les, he forgets what he's talking about. See, even when he thinks about seatbelts it does something to him," said David trying his best not to laugh.

"Oh," Les furrowed his brows trying to figure out how that worked.

Jack turned back in his seat and smiled conspiratorially at David who smiled back at him.

"You guys are pulling my chain aren't you?" said Les looking at them.

"No," they both broke out laughing and poor Les was confused.

XXX

Everyone was sitting around the table. The thing Jack liked most about it was that there was no head of table seat. For some reason, when he sat at tables where the parents each sat at their own end creped him out. Maybe it had something to do with that whole self important complex his father always seemed to have. Dinners back then never seemed so warm. Not like this.

"So Jack, tell us a bit about yourself," said David's mother.

Jack paused momentarily, suddenly remembering that he had to tell people what he'd been told to say by the Witness Protection Program, "Well, uh my fathers a semi rich cattle rancher and my mom is a sign language interpreter for some government official. Since they're usually busy I took care of myself really. So I recently got emancipated or something like that, but really my parents still pay for like my living expenses since they want me to focus on school."

"Well that can't be good, you living on your own," said David's mom.

"No really, it's actually quite…..nice being on my own," said Jack.

"He so stalled momma," said Sarah taking a fork full of food and eating.

Jack sent her a slightly annoyed look.

David noticed and said, "I'm sure he's fine, don't read into things like that Sarah,"

"I was just saying," she shrugged and kept eating.

When they'd all finished eating Jack helped clean up the table regardless of the fact that David's parents kept saying he was a guest and shouldn't have to. Which lead to a strange talk about manners and how there should be more young men like Jack running around. Les fell asleep on the couch watching TV and Sarah was made to go do her homework because of her progress report that had just came in. Jack and David were sitting outside on David's front porch.

Jack was leaning back on his hands staring up at the sky, "You know, you're lucky David."

"Oh yeah, why do you say that?" David looked up from his previous position of pulling up grass by the step he was sitting on.

"No reason really, just not many families like yours anymore if you think about it," said Jack.

David shrugged and smiled. Then it got real quite. The sounds of crickets were chirping widely and they could hear the hum from the TV inside.

"You know, Jack, I mean if you want, you can spend the night,"

"You don't need to save me from my big empty house David," said Jack smiling lightly at him, "Besides, I have some stuff that needs to get done."

"David it's getting late, maybe you two should come inside," said David's Dad from the doorway.

"Ok Dad," said David, then looked at Jack.

"I'll be taking off I guess," said Jack getting up and dusting off his pants a bit.

"Ok goodnight, Jack," David watched him retreat to his truck and waved "…….see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Dave," Jack waved as he took off and watched David go inside in his rear-view mirror.

In his truck Jack could feel the chill of the night start to get to him. He turned on the heater and flipped on the radio, he hated silence. Too much silence always made him feel like his ears would burst and start to bleed. He changed the station the song was too upbeat for him. And so was the next one, and the next one, and the next one. He turned off the radio. Nothing could take away the feeling that was inside him. He was lonely. He briefly closed his eyes at the stop light and when he heard someone honk at him he flipped them off and drove on.

When he made it home he dreaded going inside. The whole thing looked dark and sinister to him. All the lights inside were out and his trees were bare. He wiped his feet on the welcome mat just outside his door and then went inside. He tossed his keys on the table next to the door and shut and locked his door immediately then went into his kitchen. Opening a cabinet he pulls out a yellow bag with paw prints on it and shakes the bag. He waited a minute before he poured the contents of the bag into a small bowl on the floor.

He sat down next to the bowl and waited then a small cat came in and started eating.

"Hey Sully," said Jack petting him while he ate.

Sully purred.

"I met a real family today, Sully. Not like the one I use to have. No, nothing like that one. No ones yelling. Or saying how much of a failure I am, a real family."

Jack fell asleep on his floor next to his cat who curled up next to him after it finished eating. Sully nudged him with his head to get him to move, but Jack just grabbed him and held him close.

XXX

1: I love Jack's truck so much! How much you say? SO MUCH I USED CAPS! It's a black 1970 Chevy Pickup with an Ivory interior. :makes excited face:

A/N: hah this is the grandness of an outline! Yay! I wrote this in just a few hours. Go me! So this is my first Javid, but I hope it's much liked! Comments are welcomed, criticism will kill me, but send it anyways.

(second chapter soon to come.)


	2. Chapter II

(Yay more characters! Robert equal Dutchy, Bryant equal Specs, and Evan equal Skittery)

Skitts gets to use the f-word!

**Dream Me Away From That City in Cali**

Chapter II

Jack woke up that morning and stretched out across the floor, Sully was sitting on his chest. He purred and casually pawed at Jack. Jack sat up and Sully jumped off him looking slightly peeved at having to move. Jack started the coffee maker and headed for the shower. Fifteen minutes later Jack came back into the kitchen dressed and ready. Quickly he poured himself a cup of coffee and poured milk and sugar in it. Just as quickly as he poured it he chugged it down and ran out the door with backpack in hand.

He figured today wouldn't be so bad since him and David seemed to get along real well together. Not very often you met someone you just seemed to mesh with. And this town wasn't so bad once he really thought about it. It was calm, relaxing, and the traffic there was almost nonexistent. People were real nice too. Jack played with the thought of really living here when it was all over.

It would be nice. The education was even real decent. Lots of students seemed to be getting one on one attention and the teachers seemed to want to go out of their way to help the students. Last school he was at was a more fend for yourself and only the bad students got the most attention. There was no real time to help unless it was your last year there or you started mysteriously skipping school when you were a good student. School here was much better.

XXX

It seemed that they already had a sub and said sub was doing an awful job. The whole class was in chaos and David was sitting off in a corner just reading. Jack shrugged and then sat on the desk across from David's. The teacher was yelling at one of the boys leaving the class room and a bunch of the students started throwing paper around the room. Jack poked David.

"…….."

Poke.

"……Yes?"

"Are we gonna get in trouble if we leave?" asked Jack.

"It's not like he already took roll, why?" David put down his book.

"No reason really, I just need a smoke," said Jack glancing back at the front of the room.

Someone was talking to the teacher.

"Your best bet is to do it while he's not watching, also, don't smoke behind the theater," said David.

Jack looked at him, "Why?"

"The drama kids get all pissy because they get blamed for the cigarettes left on the ground, but I think that's only because they get high and don't want to get caught," said David with a slight wistful look on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Jack about ready to get up when someone else came inside and started yelling at all the students to shut up and sit down.

The entire class now had detention during lunch. Except for the select few who hadn't been misbehaving, which David seemed to convince the teacher were him, Jack because he was new and didn't really know anyone, and a few other students. Jack figured David could probably talk his way out of a car cash from the way David seemed to speak to half the adults.

Score one for him for befriending teachers pet, thought Jack.

He was making his way out of fourth period and went to the food carts. He picked up the tray they gave everyone who handed them a meal ticket and immediately threw away the apple and carrots. He scanned the lunch area and saw David sitting with his friends and made his way towards them.

David looked up from talking to some other boy with brown hair and waved at Jack, "Hey."

"Hope you don't mind I sit with ya, still new and all," said Jack smiling at David because he'd mimicked his earlier statement.

"Hey it got you out of detention," said David peeling an orange.

The blond boy from the other day looked down at his plate and noticed something was missing and then glared at David.

"You're in my Econ class aren't you?" asked the brown haired boy David had been talking to.

"You sit in the back playing quarters?" asked Jack.

The boy smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Then yeah," said Jack taking a bite from his cheeseburger and tossing a quarter onto the table.

"Oh God not here, he plays it all the time," said the blond boy rubbing his semi-scared knuckles.

"Robert's only mad because he lost last time,"

"I needed a bandage Bryant," muttered Robert.

David looked back at Jack, "Robert and Evan, well more Evan really, but they love playing quarters."

"Since Jr. High," said Bryant.

"At least we stopped playing Open Chest!" said Robert and quickly crossed his arms over his chest. (1)

"Didn't they stop playing that game because someone got sent to the hospital?" asked Jack having heard of the game back at home.

"Some people ruin all the fun," said Evan.

"If you wanna call that fun," said David shrugging a shoulder and continued eating Robert's orange.

"You so owe me an orange," said Robert taking Bryant's apple.

"Because giving you my notes counts for nothing," said David purposely eating the orange slowly now.

Jack and Evan started laughing and Robert bit off a piece of an apple and threw it at David. Then suddenly a messy tray plopped down next to Jack's and someone sat next to him.

"Hi Jack," said Sarah.

"Don't you have friends you should be hanging out with?" said David looking at her.

"Shut up David,"

"Hi Sarah," said Jack smiling at her.

Across the way they could see Sarah's friends start quietly giggling and talking amongst themselves.

The bell rang and Sarah looked disappointed, "You're coming over today right, Jack?"

"Yeah," he looked over at David who was ignoring them now.

"Good, I'll see you later then, bye!" she got up and walked off with her friends.

"Dude, she left her trash here," said Bryant poking at her tray.

Robert slapped Bryant's away from Sarah's tray whispered something to him and pointed at Jack. Bryant started smiling and started wiggling his eyebrows at Jack and David.

"I'll take care of it," muttered David picking it up and looked back a Jack, "you know, it might be a better idea if we just studied at your house."

Robert and Bryant started laughing and took off.

"Nah, I like your family," said Jack throwing his trash away too and giving Robert and Bryant an amused yet also confused look.

"Suit yourself," said David walking off to his next class, "see you later then."

XXX

Studying went off without much interruption this time around. It seemed that Sarah decided to choose her moments to come in and start talking to Jack. Every time David disappeared Sarah showed up and talked to Jack who just politely listened to her talk. And either Sarah was real good at precognition or had good ears, Jack chose to go with the latter, because every time right before David showed back up she'd be up and gone. He mostly got a kick out of it.

"I have to go pick up Les, but I'll be back ok?" said David already heading out the kitchen, "When I get back I'll check over your work."

"'K," said Jack and not even two seconds later Sarah was back in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jack? Do you want to go out with me?" she was sitting across from him drinking some milk she'd poured herself.

"……..I have to think about it. Don't take it as I don't like you or nothing, I just uh, need to-"

"You're gonna ask David if it's alright aren't you?" she rolled her eyes.

Jack smiled down at his book, "Nothing gets past you."

"Look, David won't care if you go out on a date with me," she leaned on elbows.

"I know, but I just want to make sure," Jack continued trying to do his work.

"So what will you do if he says no?" she sat back upright in her chair.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find a way to go out with out him knowing," he stared up at her and smiled, his face felt like it was going to break.

"Oh, Jack, you're such a dork……IN A GOOD WAY!" she seemed slightly embarrassed at the loudness of her last words.

"You too," he laughed.

She left him to do his homework, having already come into the kitchen to ask what she'd wanted. Jack really didn't want to go out with Sarah and it wasn't like there was something wrong with her. She seemed like a perfectly fine girl, but he just didn't feel anything drawing him to her. He really didn't want to spend time with her, but since she was David's sister he'd figured he'd be nice to her. (not that he wouldn't be nice to her on any other occasion) Mostly though, he wanted David to like him and asking David if it would be alright to take her out on one date just proved how good a person he was. Or at least he thought.

David came back into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, "So, how's the work going?"

"Good, I got most of page twelve through fifteen done. Here tell me if I'm doing it right."

Jack watched David lean next to him in order to look over his work, David looked over at Jack and smiled, "You'll be in senior classes in no time."

"Thanks, but really that's all because of you……" Jack glanced down at the table and wondered what that was about.

David looked slightly flushed but didn't say anything.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Jack turned in his seat.

"Anyth-What is it?" David grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and poured himself a glass of water.

"Um…..I was wondering if it would be ok if I took your sister out on a date. That is, if it's ok with you," said Jack watching David all but drink the water.

"My sister?..." David looked slightly down for a second then said, "I don't see why not, I mean, that'll sure make her day."

Jack felt absolutely bad because David seemed to be pretending it was alright, "Like I said, if you really don't want me to I won't."

"No, no really it's fine," said David pouring another glass of water.

"Are _you_ fine?" Jack got up and turned David around.

David thought Jack looked just about as happy as he did at the answer he'd given, "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? You're a good guy, I have nothing to worry about, you won't take advantage of her."

"Never," said Jack leaning against the kitchen sink next to David.

"Good," said David holding on to his empty cup.

Sarah walked into the kitchen, "Jeez you two, you look like two little kids who just lost their kite."

"Uh, I'm gonna go and wash some laundry, be right back," said David walking out of the kitchen.

Sarah looked at her brothers retreating back and wondered whether or not she should go and see what was wrong. But Jack was smiling at her and figured her brother was a big boy.

"So, did you ask him?" she leaned on the table across from Jack.

"Yeah," he smiled at her and tugged her near him.

"And he said?" she smiled at him.

"How's tomorrow night sound?"

"Awesome! We so have to go see this one movie I've been dying to see! You'll love it, it's a romantic comedy," she was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh joy," he laughed.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. Ok, I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow!" she took off out the kitchen cell phone in hand.

David walked back into the kitchen Jack looked up at him from his position at the table, "She's talking a mile a minute to one of her friends."

"Oh yay," Jack smiled at David.

"Hey, you asked," said David shrugging.

XXX

A man was sitting at a desk in a large black chair facing his window with the blinds closed.

"So, have you found him yet?"

"We may have found Francis. We just need a bit more time to-"

"Take all the time you want if you don't value your job."

"Um, sir?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Just find him."

XXX

logging D.Jacobs into chat….

You joined Glass Cage Red Hell.

Topic: Talk about all the bad shit that happens. Yeah, I'm talking about you Evan…

**D.Jacobs:** hey guys.

**watchtheshoes:** It's DAaavid!

**xXDrugFreeXx:** Hey.

**goingEmo:** so how goes the tutoring?

**watchtheshoes:** David so needs a new s/n

**goingEmo:** -shrugs-

**D.Jacobs:** Ok, but he asked me if it was alright to take my sister out on a date.

**xXDrugFreeXx:** Oh, too bad, you would have made a nice couple.

**goingEmo:** ?

**D.Jacobs:** ……….

**watchtheshoes: **he's only like that because no one loves him

**goingEmo: **fuck you Rboetrt!

**goingEmo:** (correction) Robert……

**xXDrugFreeXx: **No, that's my job…….

**watchtheshoes:** -nods- yeah! (dude he's so mad he messed up my name lol)

**D.Jacobs:** ….I'm going…..

**goingEmo: **Me too

D.Jacobs left the room.

goingEmo left the room

**watchtheshoes: **man they scare easy.

**watchtheshoes:** lol

**xXDrugFreeXx: **Yeah, it's too funny.

**watchtheshoes: **see you at my house in ten?

**xXDrugFreeXx: **So there, bye.

xXDrugFreeXx left the room.

watchtheshoes left the room.

XXX

1: Open Chest, for those of you who have no idea what it is. It's a game a bunch of kids use to play at my Jr. High. See you had to have your arms crossed over your chest, if you didn't anyone who you were playing with got to punch you in the chest. Someone did get sent to the hospital because of that game. Man kids play violent games in school.

A/N: anyone as surprised as I am that this chapter came about so quickly? I swear the in like the next chapter you'll start seeing more Jack inking towards David. To me this is more like them hinting that they like each other, but being too timid to say it to one another at the time being because they're still relatively new to each other. When Jack asked David to go out with Sarah it was his way of hoping David would say no, because what brother would really say yeah to his friend dating his sister?

Ok like the last two parts were uber stupid, but really, I wanted to do 'em. (is real sorry if it feels like nothing is happening in the story! It's supposed to grow slowly, slowly I say...but not too slow.)


	3. Chapter III

**Dream Me Away From That City in Cali**

Chapter III

It had been about a week since Jack had moved to this small town. Jack and Sarah had been on about four dates already and he still wasn't feeling anything for her yet. Not that he really thought he would beyond a general friendship. They were currently sitting inside Jack's car outside the local park where most teens spent their time at night. He'd been spending the past two days trying to come up with the best way to tell Sarah he just wasn't interested in her like that.

"I think we should stop dating," they both looked at each other because they'd said it at the same time.

Jack smiled at her, "I just don't think it'll work out between us."

"I know. We just don't mesh well together. Besides you so have a thing for my brother and there's only so long I can pretend it's not true, but really………thanks for indulging me," she shrugged a shoulder and took a sip from her soda resting on the dash.

"Yea-wait what?" he gave her a confused look.

"Oh come on Jack, if I can tell that's not saying much……no wait, that came out wrong," she smiled and slightly laughed at herself waving a hand dismislivly in the air.

"….I'm uh, sorry?"

"David likes you, but don't say I said that or he'd kill me. Not that he knows that I know, oh wait….Jack are you even into guys? I should have checked before _actually_ saying anything," she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"………"

"Too much too soon?" she asked handing him her drink.

"Maybe," he opened the lid to her drink and gulped it down.

"Well, if you ever decide to go after him I won't mind. Though, I'm not sure how he'll react, but he's your friend so really it shouldn't be too bad and like I said, he likes you too," she shrugged and pulled out a piece of gum and started chewing on it.

"I hate how you chew gum, you sound like a cow," said Jack rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, well I hate your hair because it looks better than mine, go shave it off," she started chewing even more loudly on purpose.

"I'm glad we can be honest," said Jack rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"This is like the strangest break up ever," she laughed more to herself.

"We ran out of soda," Jack looked down at the empty plastic cup and shook it.

"I take this as, we get to act more like friends together?" she started putting her feet up on the dash.

"Get those off my dash!" he swatted at her feet.

"I'll take that as a yes," she laughed at him, "ok, take me to the store we need more soda."

Jack started up the engine and looked over at Sarah, "….hey Sarah……thanks, I guess."

"No problem, oh but I just want you to do me a favor," she smiled at him.

"What?"

"I want you to let me borrow your house one of these weekends."

"I don't even want to know," said Jack.

Sarah just smiled at Jack and they took off to the nearest store before heading back to her house.

XXX

Thursday night had been a strange one. It took them longer to get back to Sarah's then Jack expected. They'd run into someone at the store and they had been invited to go hang out at someone's house. They ended up at one of the football players' house. Sarah pretty much ditched him for the rest of the night, then around eleven they made the trek back to her house. David had been sitting at the TV watching Moulin Rouge, which he vehemently denied, saying it was left on and he couldn't find the remote. Jack hung out with David till twelve and then went home.

Friday seemed to be dragging on much to Jack's displeasure. Not that he hated Fridays; he just really wanted school to be over with for the day so that he could hand out with David some more. So when the bell for lunch rang he quickly made his way over to the table David and his friends ate at.

Jack put down his tray and sat next to David on the table, "So, uh me and your sister ain't seeing each other anymore."

"I figured the moment I saw her latched onto that football player over there," said David pointing as he bit into his apple.

"Oh……well, you know it was a mutual thing," Jack shrugged and waved when Sarah waved at him.

"You know, if it would make you feel more comfortable we can study at your house," said David.

"Nah, like I said it was mutual so really no problems on either side. We agreed to be friends really," Jack opened his box of milk and chugged it.

"Dude you drink the milk?" asked Robert making a sick face.

"It's free, why not," said Jack tossing the empty carton into the trashcan just a little ways away.

"Good move dumping Sarah," said Bryant giving Jack a thumbs-up.

"Hey!" David smacked his arm.

"It's true!" said Evan.

"Yeah and why's that?" asked Jack.

"She's nice and all, but sometimes she's not really there," said Evan.

"And he'd know," said David rolling his eyes.

"I think she's funny," said Jack smiling and nudging David with his elbow.

"Funny as in annoying? Maybe," said David.

"I went out with her last year and she has this tendency to say things without thinking beforehand," said Evan.

"Even _I_ told her to stop talking a sentence early!" said Robert.

"Now that's saying something because Robert tends to speak out his ass half the time," said Bryant smiling at the look Robert was giving him.

"So not getting any," mumbled Robert crossing his arms.

"What?" Jack looked at them.

They just gave him a look and went back to talking quietly to each other.

"Ignore them, really," said Evan.

"They get like that," said David

"Ok," said Jack.

XXX

Jack was pleasantly surprised when they got done studying real early. Well, as David said, without Sarah bothering them as much it was easier to get work done. Jack had laughed at the comment and Sarah said she'd be picking up Les from soccer practice that day. Before she left though she gave Jack a look, told David 'how cute, you made a funny', and ran off.

David's mom and dad came home, "Sweetheart we're going out tonight so you're going to need to make sure Les gets to bed on time. Also, Sarah's going out later tonight with some friends so don't worry about her."

"Ok momma," said David helping her fix up the kitchen for dinner.

"So, Jack, maybe you'd like to stay the night this weekend."

"He's only saying that because David gets scared of watching the house by himself," said David's mom.

"Mom, Dad!" yelped David going completely red.

"Aw it's ok, I'll make sure nothing happens," said Jack ruffling David's hair.

"Will you both stop laughing, you're going to make need therapy," muttered David pushing Jack's hand out of his hair.

"We're just joking David, you need to relax more," said his mom.

"I'm sure Jack can bring him to the less uptight side," laughed David's dad.

"Sure will!" laughed Jack.

"Great, everyone's conspiring against me," said David putting down plates.

"We're only plotting because we care," said Jack.

"Exactly sweetheart," said David's mom.

David rolled his eyes.

Once Sarah and Les got back dinner was practically ready to be served. They all sat down at the table and hands went flying left and right around the table. From what Jack could tell once you spent one day for dinner it was a free for all when it came to eating. First night was polite and manners, next time you showed up it was 'we're not letting you get all the good food this time!' Jack found it too funny that he couldn't stop himself from laughing. After dinner Sarah took off and David's parents said they'd be back pretty late so to be careful.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" asked David shifting through the stack of DVD's on the TV.

"Dawn of the Dead!" yelled Les.

"Nice choice," said Jack giving him a high-five.

"Can't we watch Chicago?" groaned David.

"You so like musicals!" yelled Jack throwing a pillow at him.

"So what, who cares? Can we please not watch it?" he looked absolutely torn.

"What, are you scared?" asked Jack moving the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table.

"He is!" yelled Les.

"Come on David, it's just a movie," said Jack.

"Yeah, it's just a movie!" said Les.

"This isn't Burger King, you can't have it your way!" yelped David as Jack and Les threw pillows at him.

"Two to one, we win!" said Jack putting the movie on.

"I hate you both," mumbled David grabbing a blanket and covering his head.

David, try as he might, just couldn't keep from covering his face through the entire movie. He resigned himself to watching the expressions on Jack's face a good portion of the night. Jack and Les continued to try and remind David 'it's only a movie', but it really didn't matter because it freaked him out anyways and he'd reply, 'be quiet!' as if it would help. It was at that point when Jack and Les laughed at him, but Jack had casually slipped his arm around David. David just stared at Jack, but didn't say anything.

After the movie ended Les asked Jack if he was spending the night. When Jack had said yeah Les had run off to grab blankets. He apparently figured they could all sleep on the living room floor and promptly made a bed up. A bed of blankets.

"I'm sleeping next to Jack!" yelled Les, jumping off the couch.

"Stop that you're gonna hurt yourself!" yelled David.

"You're no fun David!" said Les sitting down on the floor.

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed," said David picking him up and shoving him upstairs.

The phone rang.

David picked it up, "Hello?"

"Dave tell mom and dad I'm spending the night at my friends house, 'k? Bye!"

"………..she could have at least waited for me to answer," growled David.

"Sarah?" asked Jack sitting on the couch.

"Yeah,……um, you need a change of clothes?" asked David shifting in his position by the phone.

"I can sleep in this, its fine," said Jack shrugging.

"I might have something that'll fit you," said David also shrugging.

"….Ok," said Jack getting up and heading upstairs to David's room.

"………I need help," muttered David to himself following Jack.

David opened his bottom drawer and shifted some things around. He had a lot of dark blue PJ pants and gray T-shirts. David handed Jack a pair of dark gray PJ pants and shirt.

"The bathrooms down the hall," said David hoping Jack wasn't going to change in his room with him still in it.

"I can change here, its ok," said Jack taking off his shirt.

David grabbed some clothes from the bottom drawer and practically ran out the room, "I'm gonna check on Les and make sure he brushed his teeth!"

Jack just stared at the door and tried not to laugh.

They all settled in for bed downstairs after much yelling on David's part and much whining on Les's. Les fell asleep in less then five minutes which did make Jack laugh because Les had wanted to stay up all night and said the first one to fall asleep loses. Jack and David stayed up talking till David's parents came home. They told them goodnight.

"David……you scared?"

"Dear god yes, I mean,….yeah….."

"If you'd just said something we could have watched something else,"

"I did!" said David.

"You should have put up more of a fight!" said Jack poking David in the side.

"I tried!" said David.

They went quite for about a minute.

"If you want, I can stay up all night with you?"

"……" David smiled into his pillow. "Thanks, Jack."

XXX

When David woke up that morning he felt well rested for having actually watched Dawn of the Dead. He visibly shook. Stupid movie. He started stretching and noticed that there was a weight around his stomach area. He shifted around and pulled the blanket up and noticed it was Jack's arm. He smiled briefly before his face heated up and told himself Jack probably slept with his arm around his pillow. He heard his parents coming down from their bedroom upstairs

He gently moved Jack's arm from around him and got up, "Morning Mom, morning Dad."

"David, you're up early for a Saturday," said his dad.

"Yeah-"

The front door opened, "Mom, Dad, I'm home,"

"I'm going to go upstairs and shower, see you at breakfast!" said David heading upstairs.

When David came back downstairs he noticed Jack and Sarah were talking in whispered voices to each other. But before David can say anything Sarah noticed him and say hi and took off up to her room pulling out her cell phone. David walked over to Jack and handed him a spare toothbrush.

"Thanks, hey Davey?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, since you've been doing an awesome job tutoring me and all. Maybe I could like treat you to a movie or something," Jack picked open the toothbrush box.

David glanced upstairs where his sister had gone then looked back at Jack, "Sure."

XXX

A/N: ah! I ran into meanness! I wanted the Saturday part to be in the next chapter, but I was a few pages short so I added this bit to bring out the length of this one. So, what do we have to look forward to in the next chapter? David and Jack in a theater oh, oh! They run into two of David's friends! I love those two so much.

ps. Dawn of the Dead is Evil! (ok, I'm done.)


	4. Chapter IV

**Dream Me Away From That City in Cali**

Chapter IV

They spent most of the morning at David's house, but Jack had to go home and feed his cat and get changed. They said they'd meet up at seven to see the movie because David's parents said they had a church function to go to. David didn't seem too thrilled, but when it comes to your parents and religion you just did what they said.

Jack had come home to an angry feline.

"Sully, don't be that way!"

The cat snubbed him.

"I'm sorry, I swear it won't happen again," Jack tried to pet it.

Sully got up and walked out the room.

"Damn cat," muttered Jack going to his kitchen to pour food for it.

He shook the bag and poured it into the bowl, Sully inched its way slowly into the kitchen. He stared at Jack for a minute and just stared at him. Jack sighed. Sully purred and trotted over to his bowl.

"You're a freaking brat you know that?" said Jack sitting next to Sully's bowl.

Sully only purred and kept eating.

XXX

David was sitting at a table with Sarah. Les was running around with some of the other kids his age. Their parents were off with the rest of adults. David was staring off into space and came out of it when he felt something hit him. He turned and noticed Sarah was flicking small scraps of paper at him.

"What the fuck Sarah!"

"Jeez David, we're at a religious function and you're cussing?" she flicked more paper at him.

"What can I say, you bring out the best in me," he rolled his eyes.

"You notice we're like the oldest kids here?" she looked around.

David paused and glanced around, "This sucks so much."

"Tell me about it. I'm hanging out with you because you're the "coolest" person here," she flicked paper at him again.

"Stop that!" he grabbed paper and started throwing it at her.

"Make me!" she started throwing pieces of her Styrofoam cup at him.

"Litter bug!"

"Anarchist!"

"………."

"………."

"Could you picture me like that?" David laughed.

"Oh my God, I so just did," she laughed too.

"Hey you two, stop fighting!" said their mom.

"Sorry mom!" they both yelled.

"You think if we left anyone would notice besides Mom and Dad?"

"We'd be in so much trouble," said David.

"Maybe if we convinced them we had other things to do……"

"We could say a mutual friend of ours is feeling depressed…."said David already thinking of who.

"…..Evan would be so proud that he's inspiring you to cut out on this," said Sarah getting up.

"Likewise."

"I think he expects me to act like this!" said Sarah getting their mothers attention.

"He thinks you're a space case," said David smiling at their mom.

"What's up kids?"

"Mom Evan just called and he's feeling really depressed. David and I are worried he might try to do something stupid if we leave him alone," said Sarah putting on her best worried act.

"He the one with the brown hair you went out with last year?"

"Yeah," Sarah and David nodded.

"Mom, really, Evan has a hard time talking about how he feels most of time. We don't want him to think no one cares enough about him if we don't go," said David who was pulling off the worried act worse then his sister.

"Well," she turned and looked over at their father who was talking, "Fine, but we only have one car."

"We can take the bus!" they both looked at each other.

"Ok, make sure to tell him I hope he's doing well."

"Of course momma," said Sarah.

"Will do, he'll be happy to know more people then us care," said David retreating as fast as possible.

"Be safe!" she called.

They walked to the end of the block together. Once they were out of view they busted up laughing. They felt guilty at first but the boredom got the better of them.

"Ok, we can never tell momma that we lied to her," said Sarah.

"Of course we can…….on her death bed," said David.

"So true, but you can do it first,"

"No thanks, you're the oldest, lead by example," said David handing the bus driver some money.

"Are we really going to go to Evan's house?" asked Sarah sitting down.

"Well, if we go, it'll only be a half-lie," said David smiling.

"…….I don't want to see Evan! He thinks I'm a dingbat!"

"You are a dingbat!" laughed David.

XXX

Jack looked outside his window and noticed a black car was sitting outside his house. It had been sitting there all day. It was starting to freak him out. He closed the curtain and picked up the phone and dialed 911. It rang and then someone picked it up.

"Yeah, um there's a car sitting outside my house and someone's been sitting in it all day. It's starting to scare my cousin, he said the guy in its been staring at my house pretty much since last night."

"What's your address sir?" Jack gave them his address, "We'll send someone to check it out as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Jack hung up the phone and peeked through the curtain again.

This was not how he wanted his day to continue, if this held up he would be too freaked out to go to the movies with David. That was not something he wanted. He noticed the person in the car start up their car and take off. A cop car was not far behind following the black car. Jack could feel his heart start to pick up pace. Someone had been watching him.

XXX

Later that evening David met up with Jack at the movies. The place was fairly big for such a small town. Lights lit up the sky on Main Street. Red, blue, yellow, and green filled the clouds and Starbucks (1) sat next to the movie theater. The whole court in front of the theater was littered with teens. Bold red letters slowly made it's was across a thin board against the theater. They choose what movie they were going to go see and made their way inside after buying the tickets.

They were standing in the concession stand when someone yelled.

"DAaavid!"

"Oh God no," said David throwing his face into his hands.

"Hey Robert, Bryant," said Jack waving to them.

"So what are you two doing here on a Saturday night, huh, huh?" Robert nudged David in the side with his elbow.

"We're trying to steal the world's supply of popcorn," muttered David.

Jack and Bryant laughed.

"I'd so help if that were true!" said Robert.

"Rob, leave 'em alone, come on they're here _together_," said Bryant grabbing Robert and pulling him away.

"Thanks Bryant," said David.

"We want details!" yelled Robert.

"Shut up!" yelled David.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

They bought a large popcorn and two large sodas and made their way into the dark theater room. The whole place was pretty much packed. They were just about to dejectedly take the only few seats way up front when Robert had yelled and said there were two seats next to them at the way top. David wanted to kill Robert because they were up in the make-out section of the theater.

"Good for you two we came in when we did or you'd be craning your necks to see the movie," said Robert eating their popcorn.

"Unless, you know, that's what you wanted," commented Bryant also eating their popcorn.

"You guys need to pay us back for that," said David.

"You're so going to owe us," said Robert.

"I don't see how that would work since _I_ was the one who bought everything," said Jack trying to take the popcorn back.

"You make me cry at night," said Robert.

"You make yourself cry at night," said David.

"……You make your parents cry at night,"

"You make God cry!"

"Oooh!" said Jack, Bryant reached over and smacked Jack's arm.

"Ass," muttered Bryant as he slipped his arm around Robert who was glaring.

"Man get butt-hurt easy," said Jack.

"Funny you should say that-"

"Robert!" yelled David then noticed half the theater was staring at him.

"Shut up, David, and watch the movie. You're disturbing the audience," laughed Bryant as the lights went dim.

David figured it was going well, the movie was funny, there was a decent amount of romance to go off of and there was even some singing in it. Something he enjoyed greatly. Everything was great! Jack was laughing and David was holding the popcorn. That made both Jack and David smile. Jack would go to get popcorn every time David did. David couldn't tell if Jack was doing it on purpose or not, either way he didn't mind. Jack was happy David wasn't reading too much into anything, he wanted to let David know his intentions very gradually.

David glanced over to Bryant and Robert to make a comment about the movie and felt absolutely mortified when he saw them making out. He felt his mouth drop open, and then quickly glanced over at Jack who was staring a little too interested at the movie screen. Jack leaned over to David to say something and just stared at Robert and Bryant.

"……."

"…….Just watch the movie I'll tell you about it later," hissed David hating his friends and feeling his face heat up feeling extremely embarrassed.

When they finally got out of the movie Robert and Bryant offered to take them out to eat. David said no very quick and Jack laughed at him. They parted ways at the parking lot and Jack and David headed to the upstairs parking lot, which was only full on weekends.

"I'm so sorry about that, I should have told you they were together," said David looking everywhere but at Jack.

"Nah, its ok don't worry about it," Jack opened the door to his car and let David in. It was real quiet for a minute then Jack turned on his radio, "You can pick something you like."

"This is fine, I like Country," said David putting on his jacket.

Jack shrugged as he turned out of the movie parking lot, "It's ok."

"Then why are you listening to it?" asked David rolling down his window.

"No reason really, I just don't like it being quiet is all," said Jack turning up the music.

They listened to the song pouring out the speakers.

_But for the grace of God I _

_I must've been born a lucky guy_

"This doesn't sound too bad," said Jack making a right.

_Heaven only knows how I've been blessed _

_With the gift of your love_

"I like this song a lot, Sarah even plays it over and over," said David glancing over at Jack.

_And I look around and all I see _

_Is your happiness embracing me _

_Oh Lord I'd be lost _

_But for the grace of God_ (2)

Jack turned the radio way down, "Maybe, you could like lend me the CD or something later."

"…….Ok."

They pulled into Jack's driveway and he turned off the engine. Jack had turned on the front porch light before he'd left. Jack smiled when he saw the awed look on David's face.

"Nice huh?" said Jack opening the door and letting him inside. "You know, I'm so lucky I have a door just for my cat or else he would starve."

"What's his name?" asked David looking around.

"Sully," they made their way into Jack's kitchen.

Jack reached up and pulled the yellow bag out of the cabinet. He looked around first then shook it. He waited a second before pouring it into the cat's bowl. Sully came running in. David noticed right off the back that Jack's house was fairly sparse for having been lived in for a while.

"I'd give you a tour of the house, but it pretty much all looks like this," said Jack walking into the living room.

"It's ok, if you want I can help you fill up the walls," said David shrugging a shoulder.

Jack smiled at David, "Thanks Davey."

They walked back out the front door and Jack took David home. It was late, but apparently not so late that anyone in David's house was asleep. They got out the car and Jack walked David to the front door. Jack started to say something, but the front door opened.

"Hi Jack!" yelled Les.

David shoved Les back inside and closed the door. Jack waved at Les through the window.

"Sorry about that, uh, what were you saying?"

"Nothing, never mind, it wasn't important anyhow," said Jack heading for his car, "See you Monday?"

"Ok, see you Monday, bye Jack," said David waving from the front porch.

XXX

1: **Don't feed the beast! Don't drink Starbucks!** (I need to stop doing that…..no seriously I yell it every time I pass it. lol it's funny because you think I'm lying…….)

2: By Keith Urban-But For The Grace Of God (such an awesome song I say, I say!)

A/N: So I had like nothing to do for the rest of my day. Yay for those of you who are actually reading this. (Reviews welcomed immensely) Maybe tomorrow I'll post another chapter; it depends on how I feel. (Or if I get any new reviews besides the only two I have.) Next chapter David talks to Robert and Bryant. (That's what I love about Sundays lol)


	5. Chapter V

**Dream Me Away From That City in Cali**

Chapter V

It was a Sunday after noon and David was sitting out front on the hood of Bryant's car in the drive-way with Bryant and Robert. The three of them were side by side and tossing a hacky sack around trying not to drop it. Robert wouldn't stop talking about Saturday night, Bryant said it was more funny then anything really.

"You guys really should have held off on the making out," said David tossing the hacky sack to Robert.

"It was your fault really. You seem to forget neither of our parents know. We can't do that at home without getting caught," said Robert.

"My mom knows, my dad would either kill me or kill himself," said Bryant.

"Your mom knows!" yelped Robert.

"Oh, trouble in paradise," said David.

"Well, you know she did walk in on us that one time," said Bryant.

"I thought we told her it wasn't what it looked like," said Robert glancing at Bryant's mother through the kitchen window.

"She's not stupid, Robert," said Bryant rolling his eyes.

"I thought I came over here to talk about me," said David catching the hacky sack as Robert tossed it to him.

"Ok then, so spill. What happened between you and Jack _after_ the movie?" asked Robert.

"Well, nothing really,"

"Then why are we talking about your non-existent love life?" asked Bryant.

"Because Evan hates it when I come to him with my problems,"

"You know, you and Evan should just hook up. It would save you the trouble of having to find someone and your sister wouldn't be the only person who's ever laid him," said Robert.

"You dick! She didn't sleep with Evan!" David punched Robert in the arm.

"Yeah, and I think Jessica Alba's hot," said Bryant.

"She so is," said Robert. "Ow! What!"

"Dude you're supposed to be gay," said David laughing at the look on Bryant's face.

"What? Hot is hot, would it make you both feel better if I said Johnny Depp was hot too? Because you know, he is," said Robert.

"Yeah, but he's like how old now?" asked Bryant.

"Hot is hot," said Robert.

"Can we get back to me?"

"NO!" yelled Robert and Bryant.

"Like I was saying!" David smiled when they both rolled their eyes at him at the same time.

"Fine, talk David,"

"Yeah, have a ball,"

"You guys are the worst friends ever," muttered David.

"If it makes you feel better, he so likes you," said Robert.

"And you so like him back," said Bryant snatching the hacky sack from David.

"Come on you guys, he went out with my sister," said David watching Bryant toss the hacky sack.

"So, besides I think your sister could turn anyone away from girls," said Robert.

"What the hell's your problem with my sister?" asked David.

"Nothing, no reason, just don't like her,"

"You're such a liar; she pushed him in the mud way back in elementary school. He hasn't forgiven her since."

"She made me eat mud!"

"Let's get back on topic for David's sake."

"Fine…."

"That was years ago," muttered David.

"Anywho, so, when Jack asked you if it was alright to date Sarah what was his reaction when you said yes?" asked Bryant slipping his arm around Robert.

"Well, he did look a little disappointed when I said it was ok."

"I'd be too," muttered Robert under his breath quickly then said, "And how did he act when he said him and Sarah weren't dating anymore?"

"….." David momentarily glared at Robert, "He didn't seem the least bit upset to me."

Robert and Bryant looked at each other then said at the same time, "Oh yeah, he so likes you."

XXX

It was Monday afternoon and Jack and David had been studying non-stop since they got there. David watched Jack working just staring at his facial expressions as he tried to solve particularly hard problems on his own. Jack looked up and smiled at him, David smiled back at him. Jack went back to his homework and Sarah walked into the kitchen.

She looked over at Jack and David and rolled her eyes at them. She walked over to Jack and leaned over his shoulder and as much as she didn't want to she pretended to spill her soda on Jack.

"Oh, Jack I'm so clumsy, David go take Jack upstairs while I clean up this mess," she turned and tried not to laugh at the confused and annoyed look David was giving her.

Jack looked at Sarah, his expression in complete shock as she waved when he left with David.

"I'm sorry about that Jack," said David opening his bedroom door.

"Nah, it's ok. I've learned to expect things getting spilled on me around her," Jack took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

"Um, uh…..lets see, I know I won't have anything in my drawer that'll fit you. Here, help me look around the closet," said David opening the sliding door to his closet.

Jack shifted a lot of clothed around and figured David had absolutely nothing that was going to fit him. Then he saw a few tank tops hanging way in the back of the closet, "I can not picture you wearing a dark gray tank top."

"Ugh, my grandma bought them for me way back in the day. I forgot I even had these…..I think she thought I was my cousin," said David looking at them.

"You should put on the black one," said Jack taking it off the hanger and throwing it at David.

"Ha, no I don't think so. I'm whiter then rice," said David looking at it like it was scum of the earth.

"Just put it on, I don't want to be the only one wearing a tank top," said Jack already putting on the dark gray one.

"……."

"Do it!"

"……."

"Come on!"

"…..I hate you," said David clumsily undoing his shirt, quickly he took off his shirt and put on the tank top.

"You look nice in it Davey,"

"……." David opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, "Lets just hurry up and get your work done."

"Whatever you say David," said Jack smiling as he followed David down the stairs.

They made their way back downstairs. Sarah noticed David was wearing a different shirt and smiled, "Blacks a nice color for you David."

"Shut up," said David shoving her out the kitchen.

The front door shut.

"David, Sarah, Les I'm home."

"Hi mom!"

"What's everyone doing in the kitchen?" she put down her purse and Les came into the kitchen with everyone else.

"Nothing, Jack and I were studying," said David.

"Yeah, Jack and David were studying," said Sarah, smiling.

"Hello Jack, how's the homework going?"

"Real good ma'am," said Jack smiling at her.

"Oh, David, have you asked Jack yet?"

"No momma I haven't, I was sort of waiting till after we were done," said David.

"Asked me what ma'am?" said Jack.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come with us to Santa Cruz to visit my sister this Friday," said David's mom.

"I'd love to ma'am," said Jack.

"Oh wonderful. Well, have fun studying," she smiled at them and left the room.

"It's gonna be fun, Jack, you're gonna love it," said Sarah eating a piece of toast.

"I'm sure I will," said Jack smiling over at David's back as he went to shove his sister out the kitchen again.

"Now get out."

XXX

They were in the midst of a pop quiz that morning and Jack was wholly glad they'd jumped a little ahead in the class work last night. Their teacher had this knack for forgetting that she doesn't always cover the things she says she is. This was one of the first few times he was able to just breeze by on a test. Though, really it didn't help when he spent the rest of his time wondering if he really was being watched. He'd called the people who were supposed to make sure nothing happened to him, but they'd said he had nothing to worry about. That really didn't make him feel better, just annoyed.

The teacher told them to pass up their papers and then she re-handed them out to be graded by the students. This was something he always thought was stupid, just because the teacher didn't want to have to spend her time correcting papers later on in the day. This meant your classmates got to see how stupid you were when you missed pretty much half the questions. Much to his surprise, he got a hundred percent on the quiz.

When the bell rang Jack walked up next to David making his way towards the door, "Guess what I got on the test, Davey?"

"….a hundred?"

Jack smiled brightly.

"Oh my God, that's great Jack! You've been doing really great these past few days," said David reaching for the door.

The teacher stopped them, "I was hoping to get a word in with you two before second period."

"What is it ma'am?" asked David with a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Oh, you're not in trouble so stop freaking out," she laughed and walked over to her desk and picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Jack.

"What is this?" asked Jack looking at it. The paper was filled with numbers and percentages.

"Your recent test scores have been exceptional Mr. Kelly. I've been talking it over with some of your other teachers and the counselor and we think you're ready to move up to the senior classes and David won't have to tutor you anymore."

"……..How, great," said Jack.

"……..Yeah, that's, uh, awesome," said David patting Jack on the back attempting to be happy about it, not that he wasn't happy about Jack doing well. He was just down that Jack wouldn't need him.

"Well, you'll get your new schedule Monday. Other then that, have a good day and see you both tomorrow," she waved them off.

They left the room and Jack stared down at the paper then looked up at David, "Well, now we don't have to spend so much time on the boring stuff. Though really, you made it worth studying."

David stopped in his tracks and stared at Jack.

Jack turned and smiled at David, "You want a ride home later?"

David nodded and continued walking with Jack.

Later that day they were at David's house playing video games in the living room. Jack was in good spirits and David's friends had been a good source of his up spirits. They were just too funny not to like. Though Jack was making friends of his own he preferred David's much more. They just had this air about them and Robert and Bryant seemed to have this knack for making David go redder than a tomato.

"It might be a good idea to bring warm clothes when we go to Santa Cruz. It may be warm during the day, but at night it gets cold because my aunt lives near the beach," said David.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure I can find ways to keep warm," said Jack smiling as he rampantly hit the buttons.

David paused for a second then lost the game, "….I need to pick up Les."

"I'll go with you," said Jack turning off the game.

They took Jack's car because Sarah wasn't home, which would have been strange if David still had to pick up Les if Jack wasn't around. His parents tended to confuse him sometimes. Jack chose to drive since it was his car, but Jack promised David he'd let him behind the wheel sometime. They pulled up next to the curb and parked.

"Les how'd practice go?" asked Jack ruffling Les' hair as he said hi to Jack.

"David, David is it ok if I go over to my friends house?" asked Les standing next to Jack.

David looked like he was seriously debating it, "I guess so, I mean, Mom generally never has a problem."

"Awesome!" said Les running off.

"Just be careful," yelled David.

"So I guess this means we came here for nothing?" asked Jack getting back into his truck.

"I know," said David rolling down his window.

The drive back to David's house was a slow one. It wasn't that they couldn't talk beyond school work; it was more of a comfortable silence that they both enjoyed. Jack still had a lot on his mind and was paranoid. He could swear a black car was always following him, whether or not the person inside the car had any intention of hurting him was another story. Jack try as he might could never push his paranoia far enough aside to just fully focus on David.

David looked over at Jack, who looked absolutely lost in thought, and wondered what was on his mind. So far he'd never seen Jack so quiet before. It rather worried him more than he'd like to admit to his friends.

They pulled into David's driveway, "So, do you like want to watch a movie or something?"

Jack shrugged a shoulder, "Sounds good to me."

David opened the door and let Jack in. David noticed a note on the table next to the door. He read the note and had the feeling Sarah had some part in his parents not being home. She'd been acting particularly strange since her and Jack split up. He wasn't sure if it was her normal strange after a break-up or a different new type of strange she'd recently developed.

Jack had flipped the TV on and started flipping through the channels, "Just tell me when to stop if you see something you like and I will."

"Ok," said David sitting down next to Jack on the floor in front of the couch.

"You know, for having a dish, you guys sure don't have much to choose from," said Jack still flipping through the channels.

"Uh-huh," mumbled David.

"…..You're not like fal-" he stopped when he felt a small pressure land on his shoulder, "asleep."

David's head was on Jack's shoulder and he was indeed asleep. Jack smiled and just continued flipping through the channels.

XXX

A/N: haha this came out later than expected. Too many things came up this weekend. God, did too many things come up this weekend. Also, I have another story I'm debating whether or not to post. (Actually I have two, both Sprace. I don't know if I should wait and finish this one first or just post it now since I have both chapter one's to both fic's done.)

Something to look forward to, more internet chat room fun with David and friends and even Jack joins in this time around.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter VI

(Did I ever mention I never stick to perspectives well? Maybe I should have. lol)

**Dream Me Away From That City in Cali**

Chapter VI

That next night David was on the phone with Jack and talking on the computer with his friends. Specs was currently talking about a book he had just read and Jack was laughing his ass off talking about how his cat had just walked into the screen door out front. Dutchy started talking on screen.

**watchtheshoes: **David what the hell you doing you haven't said anything in ages!

**D.Jacobs: **Talking to Jack on the phone.

**watchtheshoes: **dude start moaning, that'll get his attention!

**D.Jacobs: **That's gross. Besides he's talking about his cat Sully. I mean, how awful would that sound if I just started saying: Oh God Jack that's soooo hot, keep talking.

**xXDrugFreeXx:** You'd sound like a pervert.

**watchtheshoes:** rofl

**watchtheshoes: **literally

**D.Jacobs:** That's not funny.

**xXDrugFreeXx: **It kinda is.

goingEmohas entered the room.

**goingEmo: **What's up guys?

**watchtheshoes: **David's getting off on Jack talking about his cat

**goingEmo:** ……he's not serious right?

Back on David's side of the computer.

"David, are you still there? It got quiet."

"Sorry about that, sort of talking on the computer to Robert and the rest," said David glaring at the stuff Robert was saying.

"About what?"

"………" he wasn't sure how to answer that.

"It's about me isn't it?" asked Jack.

"…….." David nearly dropped the phone, "….no…they're just picking on me."

"Yeah, sure……can I join too?"

"You have a computer? I didn't see one."

"It's in my room, I'll show it to you sometime."

It got real quite on both ends.

"If you give me your screen name I can let you in."

They quickly swapped email addresses and screen names and David told him where to go. A couple minutes later Jack signed in and joined.

JKProphecyInvasion entered the room.

**xXDrugFreeXx: **…….

**goingEmo: **……

**watchtheshoes: **……

**watchtheshoes: **IT'S HIM!

**watchtheshoes: **lol

**xXDrugFreeXx:** lol

**goingEmo: **lol

**JackKelly: **?

On the phone he said, "I knew you were talking about me!"

"No we weren't!"

**watchtheshoes:** you see jack

**goingEmo: **preach roby preach!

**xXDrugFreeXx:** Yeah, preach Robert preach!

**watchtheshoes: **David was……

**goingEmo:** lol

**D.Jacobs: **If you finishI'll kill you!

**watchtheshoes: **telling us about how……

**D.Jacobs:** ROBERT!

**watchtheshoes:** you were talking about your cat.

**JackKelly: **…….

Back on the phone.

"I told you they were being stupid," said David.

"I so get the feeling that's so not what was going on," said Jack trying to keep from laughing at the obvious anger David suddenly had towards Robert.

Back on screen.

**goingEmo:** how'd he get his name to do that? change when he writes?

**JackKelly: **I'm special

**goingEmo:** …….

**goingEmo: **uh-huh, and robert's a brunette

**watchtheshoes: **capitalize my name! I'm a person!

**goingEmo: **or a place.

**D.Jacobs: **Or a thing.

**xXDrugFreeXx: **Hey Jack?

**JackKelly:** what?

**xXDrugFreeXx: -**smiles evilly-

**watchtheshoes: **now that's hot

**goingEmo: **this isn't going to be good david better run.

**JackKelly: **?

**xXDrugFreeXx:** Earlier Robert was saying David was getting off to you talking about your cat.

Jack heard a crash on the other end of the phone line and started busting up. Jack could hear David start cussing at what Jack assumed was the computer or Bryant. Back on the screen David wrote:

**D.Jacobs: **Robert you fucking ass I swear when I get to school!

**goingEmo:** Bryant was the one who said it…..?

**watchtheshoes: **you knew I was joking! –cries-

**JackKelly:** I'm sorry I even asked. lol

"David you ok?" asked Jack laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," muttered David.

XXX

Thursday after school Jack was hanging out with David and his family watching Les play soccer. Sarah was off talking to some guy whose brother played for the other team and Jack and David were cheering on Les. David's mom was handing them sodas and David's dad had to work so David's mom was also trying to video tape the game.

"I'm letting you know now; you might want to bring a CD player or something when we go Friday. My parents listen to oldies and really there's only so long you can take that music before you want to shoot yourself," said David opening the can in his hand.

David's mom sat down next to David, camera in hand, "If you both want, Jack, you can take your truck. That way, if you and David want to go somewhere else you can."

"That's a great idea. Oh, and thanks again so much for inviting me," said Jack smiling at David's mom.

"It's nothing, you're like family."

"Mom…"

"Really?" asked Jack.

"Of course, any friend of David's is family."

"That means a lot to me," said Jack.

"We have to go pick out a book for class. See you later on tonight mom," said David getting up and dragging Jack along.

Jack waved at David's mother as they went down to the parking lot and got inside Jack's truck, "You're mom's great."

"…..I know," said David smiling.

"I wish my mom had been more like her. She was never that nice, even to me."

"Had been?" David looked confused.

"I mean, never mind," Jack wanted to curse every living thing in the world he didn't hold dear to him for almost slipping.

"Are you not telling me something Jack?" asked David shooting Jack a concerned look.

"It's nothing David, leave it alone," said Jack trying not to get mad at David, only because he was mad at himself.

"….ok."

They parked at the bookstore and separated. The second they stepped into the store Jack had disappeared and David felt like maybe it was his fault Jack was in a less then good mood. Fifteen minutes later David found Jack sitting around the sex book section flipping through a book filled with pictures.

"Oh my God, Jack!"

Jack visibly jumped and pretty much threw the book back on the shelf, "I didn't do it!"

"What are you doing!" David glanced around him and went and grabbed Jack and pulled him over to the tables.

"Oh it was just you, jeez be a guy Davey," said Jack smiling at David.

"You mean a pervert?" scoffed David handing Jack a book.

"Yup," said Jack looking at the book and frowning.

"What?"

"Why do you get the thick one and I get the small one?"

David laughed, "I thought you'd like The Catcher in the Rye."

"Ok, well still, why not something thicker?"

"Fine here," David handed Jack Wuthering Heights.

Jack took it and flipped through it and threw it back at David, "It's too long."

David smiled and shook his head, Jack just started laughing.

XXX

That Friday Jack was really excited, it was the first rally he'd be attending at the school. And to top it all off, it was supposed to be a lights out rally. Jack had met up with David and his friends at the front of the gym and had latched onto David's shirt because so many teens were trying to get into the gym at once. Nothing about getting inside was organized; David was latched onto Bryant, who was latched on to Robert, who was clutching to Evan's arm for dear life.

They found themselves a seat at the way top of the gym seats. It seemed David's friends liked high places. Robert had managed to sneak in a couple notebooks and glow sticks for everyone. The glow sticks were for the obvious reason the notebook paper was to throw at the underclassman, more specifically freshmen.

"So, what happens during a lights out rally besides the obvious?" asked Jack already shaking the glow stick and snapping it.

"Cheerleaders cheer in the dark, so if one falls down, we won't get to really see it, but wecanlaugh. We watch a clip of all our games so far, then each class gets to do a skit," said Evan.

"That's where the paper comes in handy!" said Robert.

"Yeah, freshmen never do a good job, and seniors always win," said Bryant.

"Not that it's really a victory," said Evan, "unless someone gets hurt."

"Exactly!" Robert gave him a high-five.

Jack laughed and crunched up a few paper balls, "Good thing I have great aim."

"You're as bad as those two," said David.

"Shh…it's starting," said Robert.

The principle came out and gave a speech then the cheerleaders came out and the lights went out. All anyone really saw was a bunch of lights bouncing around the gym and much to Evan's delight, a cheerleader did fall, but she wasn't hurt so everything was good. The each class came out one by one doing their skits. When the freshmen came out and the spotlight shone on them, everyone in the gym started booing them, sans the teachers and their classmates. Paper was flying everywhere around the gym and finally the freshmen finished their skit and went back to their seats. And like it was said, the seniors won.

Once the rally was over it was time for lunch, "So, what's everyone doing this weekend?"

Both Jack and David look over at Robert and say, "Going to Santa Cruz."

The others stared at them.

"What?"

Evan and Robert started laughing Bryant shakes his head and says, "Absolutely nothing."

Jack and David just watch as the rest of their group walks off together laughing.

XXX

Later that afternoon, Jack dropped his cat off at Evan's. Only because Robert had a Doberman pincher and Bryant had two Germen Shepherds. When he got to David's house he found they had just finished packing their car and so they took off. The drive there wasn't supposed to take too long, but Jack kept getting distracted by the scenery so at the next pit stop they made David took over driving.

Once they finally got to Santa Cruz Jack couldn't help but ask when they'd get to go to the beach. You could smell the ocean air in the breeze. David said they'd probably go there tomorrow, but if Jack really wanted he could take them there before dinner. They parked in front of a two story white house were immediately greeted by David's aunt. She was a relatively short woman and lived by herself.

"And who's this young fellow?" she slapped Jack on the back and sent him a little forward.

"This is my friend, Jack," said David.

"Hm, you look just right for my niece," said David's aunt.

Sarah walked past carrying her bags, "Tried it already aunty, it didn't work out between us."

"What a shame, well, there are plenty of other fish in the sea," said David's aunt giving Jack's back another pat, once again sending him a little forward.

"Aunty!" yelled Sarah from the front porch, "you're supposed to say that to me."

"Yes dear!" she smiled and led Jack and David into the house. "Poor thing, look what you had to put up with."

David laughed and Jack smiled because he didn't want be rude. She told them they'd be sharing a room with Les because she was in the middle of remolding the other guest room. After everyone else had brought their things inside, David said he'd go show Jack the beach since they weren't going to be doing anything for the rest of the late afternoon.

David and Jack took off and started walking down the street then David took them behind a building where a small creek looking area resided. Houses lined the area the walked along. They could hear dogs barking and see people cooking outside. Trees lined both sides of the creek area and small docks sat above in hardly any water. They made it to the small path they'd been walking and walked out near the beach. People had small fires started and the wind had become a bit colder.

"Wow, there's a lot of people out here," said Jack.

"Yeah….." David picked up a small shell, "Let me show you the place I like to go."

David led Jack a little further down the beach then he started climbing around some rocks. They ended up in a small area where they could sit.

"Nice," said Jack enjoying the alone time with David.

They sat there and watched the ocean. Jack was happy to get out of town; he of course had to inform the guys who were supposed to be making sure nothing happened to him where he was going. They told him to be extra careful and that one of them would be around the area with him just in case.

"David, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot," said David staring at his feet.

"What's up with your friends?"

David's head shot up and he gave Jack a strange look, "What do you mean?"

"They always act funny and say things when we do stuff together, we as in you and I that is," said Jack resting his hands on his knees.

"They're just weird, especially Robert and Bryant."

"Is it because they're a couple or because they're just weird?"

David laughed, "Probably both."

Jack looked at David from the side of his vision, "So, you don't have a problem with them being together?"

"Eh, nah, only when they start getting over touchy with each other. There's a time and a place for that kind of stuff my family reunion and birthday was not one of them," said David cringing at the memory of each event.

"Oh my God they'll make out anywhere," said Jack laughing and leaned against David's shoulder.

"…Yeah," said David smiling.

XXX

A/N: This one came out late because one, I had home work that needed to get done and I stayed up till 2 in the morning finishing it. And second, so much rain, and possible flood warnings made it hard to focus on the fic. Next one will be out soon, sadly I have nothing planed after the next chapter, so I need to get cracking I suppose.


	7. Chapter VII

**Dream Me Away From That City in Cali**

Chapter VII

The sun was high and bright that Saturday morning. Everyone woke up early that morning and were dressed and ready to go. Jack found himself still yawning even after his shower and an hour later. He found it strange how everyone else seemed to be in high energetic spirits that early in the morning. During breakfast everyone talked about what they were going to do and where they were going to eat for dinner.

A couple hours later they were at the boardwalk. They waited in line and David's parents bought bracelets for all the "kids" to wear so that they could get on all the rides. Not even two seconds after they set foot on sand Sarah had disappeared and Les was in line for a ride. David's parents said they could take off if they wanted and they could all meet back up at about five-thirty so they could get ready for dinner.

"So what do you want to get on first?" asked David taking a sip from his soda.

"Um, let's see…." Jack looked around and pointed, "how about that one?"

David looked up, "Ok."

They managed to get on almost all the rides. They were going for one of the rides they'd already been on for almost their tenth time. They were sharing some food while they waited and promptly threw it away when one of the kids in front of them threw up. Neither liked the idea of having their snack coming back to visit. Once they got inside their seats in the ride Jack started cheering, like he did the last few times they'd gotten on the ride.

"Wooo!" Jack had his hands in the air even though they'd barely started moving.

"My God, are you going to do that every time we get on this!" asked David covering his ears.

They were slowly making their way up the ride, "Yup!"

"Someone help me," then the ride jerked to a stop at the top.

"…….." Jack visibly paled and slowly turned his head to look at David, "It didn't just do what I think it did, did it?"

"………Yeah, I think it did," said David looking over the side.

Someone from down below yelled, "Don't worry we're fixing the problem!"

"This means we have to wait? God, I have to pee now!" yelled Jack grabbing the bars on the ride and shaking it.

"I told you to go before we got in line," said David tugging on his tank top wishing he'd put on more sun block. "You know, I still can't believe you got me into a tank top and sandals."

Jack laughed, "It's the power of persuasion."

"No, it's the power of bribing," said David.

They were up there for almost twenty minutes before they finally got off the ride. Both of them decided it was a good idea to lay off the rides for a while and started playing games. They ended up meeting with David's parents and asking for the car keys so that they could stick all the toys in the trunk. They walked over to Jack's truck and headed off, but not before running into Sarah who asked to be dropped off at the mall. She told them they had to pick her up before they headed back to the boardwalk.

It was already reaching late afternoon when they made it to another beach side, one that was less crowded. They were walking along the beach together and Jack was picking up shells off the sand when he asked David.

"Hey Dave, do you like me?"

"…..In what way?"

"You know what I'm asking."

David smiled at Jack's back as he came up from picking up a shell, "Yeah, Jack."

Jack turned his head and smiled back at David. They kept walking along the beach picking up shells. Jack walked closer to the water and splashed water at David.

"Ack!" thenDavid went over to the water and splashed water at Jack.

Jack took off running and David rolled his eyes and started taking off after Jack. A little down the beach they ended up sitting next to each other. Their shells were in a pile in a hole they dug. They were leaning on their hands and watching the ocean and Jack slowly moved his hand over David's. David looked down at their hands and up at Jack and smiled at him and went back to watching the waves.

Eventually David checked his watch and realized they had to leave to pick up his sister. They started walking back to the truck, feet leaving prints in the sand with their heavy steps. Walking close to one another Jack brushed his hand against David's. Jack could see the smile on David's face even though David was looking at the ground still continuing to pick up shells along the way.

XXX

Sitting in the car Sarah couldn't help but feel like there was something different between Jack and her brother. They couldn't look at each other without breaking out into a smile. There was this strange buzz going around the car and for some reason everything seemed much more lighter. This, she decided, was awkward.

She coughed, "So, what'd you guys do?"

"……" Jack smiled as he made a turn.

David decided it was good time to pick at his nails, "Nothing, just picked up shells."

"Yeah, shells," said Jack pointing at the bag on the dash.

Sarah looked at it, "You're both wet."

"We're at the ocean you'd have to expect to get wet Sarah," said David wishing he'd brought a towel.

"Oh Sarah, just for the record, I owe you dinner," said Jack pulling into park.

"And an empty house," said Sarah.

David stared at the both of them for a second, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" said Jack and Sarah.

They met up with David's parents and all went back to David's aunt's house. Jack and David were flipping through clothes in the closet and Les was getting sand everywhere. Sarah had changed four times before deciding what to wear and then they were off again. They decided to eat at the Warf and Jack learned for the first time that David hated eating fish. Jack loved steak and didn't want David to feel too out of place being the only one not eating fish so he ordered steak too.

"So Jack, what plans do you have for the future?" asked David's aunt.

"Well, ma'am, I've never really thought about it," said Jack looking over across at David.

David coughed, "Um, so the weather's been really weird lately hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it's way too hot for this time of year," said Sarah taking a drink from her glass.

Jack smiled into his cup and stretched his legs a little and accidentally kicked David's foot. David momentarily glared at Jack and kicked Jack in the foot and so started their foot war. Jack started rubbing his foot against David's just to get a reaction and every time David would kick at Jack's feet. After the food got there they finally stopped, but then after everyone was pretty much done Jack attempted to put his foot on David's knee. The only problem was that Jack miscalculated and ended up getting David's thigh.

David jumped up in his seat and went completely red. Jack started laughing then Sarah coughed. David's parents and aunt looked over at them and gave them a weird look and went back to eating. Les started asking Jack if he could try some of his steak, David looked over at Les and told him to stop being rude.

"Nah really it's ok," said Jack forking a piece onto Les' plate.

Les took a bite into it and cringed, "Eww it's still kind of red."

David laughed, "Its medium well, Les."

"That's gross, it's still mooing!"

Afther dinner Jack, David, and Sarah were walking along the beach. Les had begged his parents to go with them, but they'd said he was too young and besides the older kids wanted to spend time together. Now, for some reason they were all being really quite and Jack found that exceedingly creepy. Also, Jack thought Sarah was crazy because she was wearing a skirt at night, granted it was a long skirt, but it was still a skirt.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Jack taking off his jacket and putting it on her.

"No," she took the jacket anyways.

"I think you're forgetting who she is," said David trying not to read too much into Jack and Sarah.

"You're right," said Jack nudging David with his elbow.

"So, what was with you guys tonight? I mean what were you doing under the table and all?" Sarah turned her head over her shoulder and looked at Jack and her brother.

Jack laughed.

"Nothing!" yelled David.

Sarah nodded her head and laughed, "Yeah sure, and I get A's."

"You know, you just implied you were stupid," said David trying not to laugh at her.

"As long as no one else does it," said Sarah.

"It's a good thing you're pretty," said Jack.

They kept walking along the beach and Jack put his arm around Sarah's shoulder. David couldn't help himself and scowled and Jack put his arm around David's shoulder as well. They all walked back to David's aunt's house together.

XXX

The sun drifted in from the window, Jack had woken up and found Les was already up dressed and gone.So hemoved over closer to David and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. Jack smiled and buried his face in David's shoulder, David shifted in his spot and woke up and yawned.

"Morning, Jack."

"Morning, Davey."

"We better get up before my parents come to wake us up."

"No…still sleepy," said Jack not letting David go.

"You were spoiled as a child weren't you?" said David shifting and watched the ceiling fan turn.

"……No, not at all really," said Jack watching David's eyes follow the fan and getting slightly dizzy.

"Sure."

Once they finally managed to pull themselves away from bed they showered and got dressed as quickly as possible. But when they got into the kitchen the only person they saw was Sarah. She was sitting in the kitchen by herself eating a large bowl of cereal and reading a newspaper, the comic strips to be more specific. She looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Morning both you."

"Where is everyone?" asked David heading towards the fridge.

"They went out for breakfast because they woke up way too early and we didn't," said Sarah.

Jack smiled, "Oh well."

Sarah watched both of them as they went about trying to gather things to eat. She stopped mid bite when she saw Jack reach over David, who was grabbing something from the fridge, to grab a different box of cereal. She just couldn't help but stared at them. Jack looked down and said sorry, excuse me to David, but was still smiling. David looked up, and was obviously blushing, and said it was ok. She just kept watching them and David seemed to remember her and realized she was still sitting at the table.

"What?" David had quickly jerked his head back to the fridge and pulled out the milk.

Sarah shook her head 'no' and made a facial expression that said 'nothing really, do go on.' and looked over at Jack who couldn't seem to stop smiling. They subsequently spent the rest of their day hanging around the house because they ran out of things to do. None of them wanted to go back to the boardwalk and Sarah said she was avoiding the mall because she pissed off some girl. Apparently she was hitting on someone's boyfriend and the girl confronted her. Needless to say it didn't end well for Sarah, she hadn't gotten hurt, but she did get banned from the mall after throwing a milkshake at the other girl.

Jack and David had found this to be extremely funny. Sarah on the other hand was livid about the situation. Jack had hugged her and told her it was ok, besides he bet she could have kicked the other girls' ass. David had rolled his eyes and told Jack no to encourage her to get into fights or else his parents wouldn't let him over anymore. Currently the two of them were sitting outside next to each other on the roof of the house talking.

David looked over at Jack, "Ok, so I have to ask, what is with you and my sister? You guys date, break up, and it feels like you're both keeping something from me."

"It's nothing, I swear," said Jack.

"……"

"If it'll make you feel better, Sarah broke up with me because she could tell I sort of had a thing for you."

"That," David paused, "must have been awkward..."

"Especially when she kept trying to get us alone together."

"….." David's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God my sister knows!"

"She did say not to tell you she knew you liked me back," said Jack shrugging a shoulder.

"Oh God kill me," muttered David.

Jack patted David on the back, "It's not bad. At least she doesn't hate you."

David stared at Jack for a moment, "I guess you're right."

"When I'm right, I'm right," said Jack smiling.

David couldn't help but smile whenever Jack smiled.

"Hey Davey?"

"What Jack?"

"When we get back into town, do you, I mean would you kind of like to stay the night at my house?"

"Sure thing Jack…….also, can we not say anything about this to my friends? They'd have a field day with this," said David lying back down against the warm roof.

"I don't know, I think I'd enjoy Robert and Bryant's input," said Jack also lying down against the roof next to David.

"And I'd rather shoot myself," said David.

"Aww, you're afraid of the couple," said Jack poking David in the side.

"No, I'm terrified of them," said David laughing and poking Jack back.

"With good reason."

The rest of the day passed along quite slowly. It wasn't from boredom or dragging white clouds, it was from lazy fun and lounging around. The drive back was filled with music and much laughing. Jack really couldn't see a downside at all. Though, when he finally got back home he was in for a surprise.

XXX

A/N: You can't make me go to aerobics! –scowls- I'm in no mood to exercise today. But on another note, woohoo no class on Friday! or next week for that matter –cries from happiness- Now comes the sad news, here comes the part where the waiting comes in, like I said before I have nothing planed out after this chapter. I have a small sketch of things plotted out and some sort of ending in sight in achapter or two, but nothing really written out. Don't hate me if it takes a wee bit of time, but if it comes out sooner….yay!

Till the next chapter, be well!

(Ps. check out some of my other Newsies stuff, it'll make me smile.)


	8. Chapter VIII

**Dream Me Away From That City in Cali**

Chapter VIII

Jack had definitely been surprised to find his "body guard" type guys sitting in his living room. They told him to come with them and they piled into their car. Later down town in a building near the police station sat Jack and the two guys in a warm but cold feeling room. They had yet to tell him what was going on, but Jack got the feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"We have reason to believe you might need to be relocated again."

"So I was being followed?" asked Jack staring down at the soda between his hands.

"We're not sure yet," said one of the guys standing near the door.

"So what's going to happen now?" Jack stared at the guy across from him.

"Well, nothing _right now_, but be ready to move at anytime."

"…..I'm supposed to have a friend over soon, does this mean he can't come over?" asked Jack, already desperately trying to figure out what he could say.

"It might be a better idea to have him over. I mean, really, why do something with a witness?" said the guy across from Jack.

"Sometimes I wonder about my safety," said Jack running his fingers through his hair.

"Have faith kid. In the mean time, have some things packed."

-

Back in an office somewhere in California.

"It's getting closer to the court date and we still don't have the kid. Someone want to tell me what's wrong with this?" the guy turned in his chair.

"He's a lot harder to snag then we thought. We had a guy staking out his house, but he got pulled by a police car."

"Yeah, now you can't go near that neighborhood. Cops are patrolling that entire block."

"I'd like to take a moment and blame the scared old lady next door."

"……This isn't a game and when our boss gets out of jail I'll just let him _take a moment _to realize what _huge idiots_ you all are," he grabbed a stapler off his desk and threw it at the three men standing in front of him.

"You could hurt someone like that!"

"_No really!_ You've got till Friday to get him. Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" they scattered quickly out of the room.

Maybe if his boss did go to prison he could fire the guys currently working for him.

XXX

School Jack decided, without a class with David, was absolutely boring. Jack did however discover he had a class with Evan. They sat next to each other in their English class. Evan was apparently very good in English so they had both gotten done early. The teacher let them walk outside since they were done, which was nothing new.

Evan had just bought a soda from the machine, "Hey, can I asked you something personal?"

"Absolutely……not," Jack's smile faltered when Evan raised an eyebrow at him, "man I was joking."

"It's about you and David," said Evan walking behind the theater and pulling out a cigarette from his pocket.

"What about you and David, I mean me and Davey?" Jack took out a cigarette as well.

"Well really, what the hell's with you guys?" Evan leaned against the wall.

"I'm not sure what you're talkin' about."

"Look, I may be the only straight one in our group of popular all American rejects, but I'm not completely oblivious," Evan blew out a plume of smoke.

"What're you getting at?"

"It's none of my business, but really, David's a really good friend man."

"And?" Jack pulled the cigarette away from his lips.

"If you hurt him, not only will you answer to me, but also his sister, and Robert and Bryant. Who I'm sure you don't want to deal with."

"Understood," said Jack smiling.

Evan looked over at Jack, "Ok, I have to know. Why in the hell did you go out with Sarah?"

Jack shrugged, "She asked, I was being nice."

"Uh-huh."

"Why did _you _got out with her then?"

"She had nice-"

"Mr. Manhasset! Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing!" yelled a teacher just at the edge of the theater.

"Shit!"

Jack quickly dropped his cigarette on the ground and prepared for a wonderful three days of after school detention.

XXX

He wasn't so sure he should be surprised when he saw Sarah sitting in the detention room. She looked crossed and was attempting to finish up an essay she'd been made to do about why it was wrong to text in class. Both Jack and Evan had been told they needed to write a five paragraph essay about the dangers of smoking and why it was wrong to do it in school. David had stopped by to pick up his sisters car keys so that he could pick up Les after practice.

"Pisst, Davey," Jack motioned for him to come over.

David looked over at the teacher, but he was busy talking to someone on his cell phone, "What?"

"Wanna hang out at the mall later?"

Sarah looked over at them and smiled just as she was turning her head back to her paper she noticed Evan lifting an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and he just went back to his essay. All anyone ever wrote was what the teacher would want to hear, not that he'd be the one reading it.

"Sure," David waved at them as he left.

"Mr. Kelly, since you must be done with your essay, because why else would you talk to Mr. Jacobs, I'd like you to read me your essay," the teacher hung up his phone and stared directly at Jack.

"Well uh, how about I just summarize it for you?" asked Jack standing up and holding his empty paper.

"Please do," he folded his hands and leaned forward.

Sarah and Evan both stared over at Jack.

"Well, uh, smoking causes cancer, so you know, that's one good reason why someone shouldn't do it."

"Uh-huh," said the teacher nodding.

"And we shouldn't be doing it in school because we could influence those younger then us. Uh, also, it's just bad in general and will make your teeth and breath bad," he shrugged.

The teacher smiled and waved him off. Jack sat back down in his chair and started writing at a swift pace. Much to the entire room's displeasure they were there till five. Many kids came in and out of the room and even the teachers' son came by to get him to sign something. It wasn't till ten to five when David showed back up. Everyone in the room had long since finished their essays and so everyone looked half dead from boredom.

David walked in and laughed, "Hey Sarah catch!"

"Huh, what?" she looked up in time to catch her keys.

"So, you ready Jack?" asked David as Jack got up.

"Nice to see you too David," said Evan rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, didn't notice you," David shrugged.

"No one ever does," Evan got up and walked over to Sarah. "Can you give me a ride home?"

"I suppose," they walked off together.

"They are so going to get back together," said Jack laughing.

"You don't think they really…..you know?" asked David not really wanting to get an answer.

"……Do you really want to know?" asked Jack pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"No."

"Then no answer shall you get," said Jack as they walked out into the parking lot and to his car.

XXX

The mall, like most teen hangouts, was absolutely packed. Not only high school kids, but Jr. High school kids hung out there trying to be cool, which really just made for funny entertainment for high school kids. Jack and David were sitting down at a table across from the arcade just drinking sodas and watching all the other people around them. It wasn't really the picturesque afternoon activity they thought it might be, but just being around each other was good enough.

"So….."

David looked down at his soda and took a sip, "Funny how it got awkward after."

"We could always……go to a movie," Jack shrugged.

"How about, we hang out at the park?" David looked over at Jack.

Jack smiled, "Sure, just have to tell me how to get their."

They got up and walked out the large glass mall doors. Tossing their sodas on the way out, they made their way to Jack's car. Jack pulled out his car keys and tossed them to David and smiled.

"You drive today," Jack smiled and momentarily bit his bottom lip.

David couldn't hold back his smile at that, "Cool."

By the time they got to the park it was getting dark, not that it really mattered. David loved the park and relished the so few little times he went there. There was a light breeze coming in and the tree's swayed in the light wind. Jack was walking alongside David who was walking on the tracks of the kiddy train, which had long since stop running. Jack personally had never been to a park before in his life and found the place completely uplifting even though he wasn't even down.

"This place is nice Davey," said Jack as they made their way up the walkway of the mini bridge over the foe stream.

"I know, isn't it?" said David leaning against the ledge.

Jack looked over the water, they were covered by trees, "Would it be too soon to ……."

David smiled to himself, "We haven't even been on a date Jack."

"Well, what constitutes as a date?"

"Well for one, going out to eat."

"We went out for a soda at the mall."

"Maybe going to a movie," David looked briefly back at Jack.

"We've done that. Not on the same day, but we've don't it," he smiled at David.

"And something romantic alone."

"We've walked along the beach alone and ……" Jack looked around them again, "I'd say right now is pretty romantic."

David looked around them, "I guess you could be right."

Jack leaned his back against the ledge, "Ok, now I'm too shy to do it."

David smiled and nodded his head, "You're such a-"

Jack had leaned in and kissed David quickly. It caught David off guard and not in a bad way, but really, when it was Jack kissing him he doubted it could ever be in a bad way. And then David found himself wondering if Jack had ever kissed Sarah like this and the thought completely made him cringe internally. Not the thought he really wanted to be having the first time he and Jack kissed.

"Jack I-"

"Holy crap, was it just me or do I need new glasses because I thought I just saw our little David kissing Jack?"

David buried his face in his hand when he saw Bryant and Robert smiling over at him. Jack suddenly found the stream very interesting and tried to keep the smile off his face. Robert walked over and grabbed David by the wrist and dragged him to the bottom of the mini bridge and started talking to him in a hushed voice. Bryant walked over to Jack and sat up on the ledge.

"So you and David, good news."

"Bad news?"

Bryant shrugged, "You tell me."

"Not sure."

"Me neither."

Robert and David came back up the bridge and Robert poked Jack. Jack gave him a weird look and shuffled closer to David. "I have one thing and one thing only to say."

Bryant smiled and tried to look away, he kept one arm around Robert.

"And that is?" Jack noticed the way Bryant was smiling.

"Always use protection!" at that point Bryant was dragging Robert down the bridge at lightning speed.

"Robert!" yelled David, Jack held onto him.

"And this is why I ran!" yelled Robert.

"God I love your friends," said Jack laughing.

"They're gonna give me a-"

"No more talking," said Jack putting his hand over David's mouth.

"God don't put your hand on my mouth, I don't know where it's been."

"That might be a good thing," Jack smiled at the reaction that got.

"Tell me what I see in you," said David rolling his eyes.

"….." Jack looked at him, "……I don't know."

David nodded and started laughing.

XXX

There wasn't much to life really anymore. It was a series of repetition and really Jack couldn't have relished in it more. It was quite a change from the kind of life he was initially use to, but he loved it now. He spent most of his week in after school detention and with David. He was completely looking forward to having David spend the night on Friday. Jack was currently sitting with Sarah in the Jacobs living room waiting for David to get back from picking up Les from soccer practice.

Sarah poked Jack, "Can you guess what David asked me?"

"What?" he passed her the cup next to him.

"If you and I ever kissed," she made a face, "it was weird."

Jack blinked, "I can see how that would be weird. For him more then you though."

"How say?" she swung her legs from her perched position on the arm of the couch.

"……." he gave her a look, "You're kidding right?"

"This is me we're talking to," she shrugged.

"Ew God I'm one of those people!" said Jack rubbing his temples.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm like one of those guys who dates someone's sister after dumping the other sister," said Jack flinging himself down on the couch.

"OH! Ew God Jack how could you!" she smiled and Jack glared at her.

"What in the hell did Evan see in you?"

"I ask myself that everyday."

"So are you guys dating again?"

"…..Maybe," she took drink from her cup.

Jack shook his head.

"So, David's spending the night Friday?"

"…..Maybe," he took a drink from his cup.

"Do you need me to put on the Discovery Channel?" she made a move for the remote.

He threw a pillow at her.

"I'm holding a cup Jack!" she laughed.

"It's water!"

David walked in Les right behind him.

"Jack!" Les hugged him.

"Hey kid, how was practice?"

"Wicked awful, but it's always like that before a game."

"Come on, you need to shower before dinner," said Sarah ushering him out of the living room.

Les ran upstairs and Sarah pulled out her cell phone and started talking to one of her friends. David shut the door behind him and sat down next to Jack. Jack slid his arm around David's waist. Upstairs you could hear water running and Sarah laughing. David grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"Next on the Discovery Channel….."

Jack stared blankly at the T.V. and dropped his face in his hands.

XXX

A/N: This was a bit of a lazy chapter. But I liked it. I'm so tired now! –sleeps- (send all mistake complaints to the box of Wishful Thinking Of Correctness. Now located on 2167 Fake Street.)


	9. Chapter IX

**Dream Me Away From That City in Cali**

Chapter IX

Friday rolled around pretty fast and Jack was severely on edge for multiple reasons. But the one that hit him the worst was the fact that he had a suitcase packed away in his closet. The fact of the matter was, when this was all over he'd end up back in New York. If he was lucky David wouldn't hate him and would still talk to him. Not that David really had a good reason to hate him…….unless you count not being completely honest about certain things. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could really move to this town.

Sully came from around the corner of the bedroom doorway and made his way over to where Jack was lying on his bed waiting for his alarm clock to go off. The sun was barely starting to make its way up the sky as a soft chilled breeze came through his half opened window. Jack shivered and looked out his window from his spot on the bed. Sully crawled his way up Jack's chest and laid down right underneath his chin. Cars drove down the street past his house at a slow pace, Jack could swear he saw someone walking away from the side of his house.

Jack sat up in his bed propelling Sully off of him. The cat glared up at Jack from his new spot on the floor. Jack just gave the cat an annoyed look then got up and opened his window a little more. He only saw someone getting into a car and driving off, a police car drove past his house minutes later. When this was all over……..Jack closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should just tell David now, that way if he suddenly disappeared David would know what was going on.

Jack sunk down to the floor, head in his hands. The cold morning breeze came in more strongly and the curtains fluttered wildly next to Jack's head. His alarm clock finally went off, the recurring beep resounded through the room. Jack slowly lifted his head and his eyes came to rest on the large suitcase sitting in his closet covered by clothes and shadows. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly mind made up and finally moved to turn off his clock. It was going to be a long day and an even longer night, but it would be wholly worth it.

XXX

Try as he might Jack just couldn't seem to get in good spirits. He was sure Evan could tell something was up with him. Strangest thing was, even Sarah noticed Jack's less then sunny disposition. He was sure something was going to happen today, there was just this feeling deep inside him. It made him feel strange, off, and uncomfortable even in his own skin. It was like no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't go away and had this uncontrollable urge to just hit himself hard on the leg or against something. Though he figured a fight was the best way to go about it without looking crazy, but it wasn't like was really going to go through with that plan.

Jack was just glad he'd yet to see David. Lunch was close and he didn't want David to notice something was wrong with him. Though the knowledge that David was close enough to him to realize something was wrong made him smile. There, he'd dwell on that thought for the rest of the day. That should work. The bell rang and Jack sprang from his seat. He made his way through the packed school hallways and picked up his food quickly once he'd made it to the lunch line. He sat down on the table they always ate at and waited for the others to show up.

David slid down next to Jack on the table and smiled, "Hey Jack."

"Hey," Jack paused and looked down at his slightly shaking hands, "Davey."

"……" David just looked at him for a second, "Are you ok? You look kind of, I don't know, not well."

"The words ill David," said Bryant as he sat down on the other side of the table.

"Or illin'!" said Robert plopping his tray down and taking up the rest of the table seat next to Bryant.

"He's been like that all day," said Evan who was sitting with Sarah at the table her and **her** friends sat.

"Uh-huh, he has," said Sarah eating food from Evan's tray.

Jack sent them an annoyed look then put his attention back on David, "It's nothing, I think I ate something bad last night or something."

David slowly grabbed a fry from his tray and ate it. He wouldn't stop giving Jack the same 'are you telling the truth' look his father always use to give him right before he decided to hit him whether he did something bad or not. Though Jack highly doubted David was the type to hit someone seriously and the thought of David trying to take a swing at someone in general just made him want to laugh.

"Jack, can we talk right now?" David was already moving to stand.

"I guess," Jack stood too.

They walked off together leaving their food on the table. Jack felt too awkward to eat anything anyway. They had walked off to the back parking lot near the P.E. area. Jack had to hand it to David, that boy knew every secluded place on campus. David sat down on the cement bench next to the roses and hedge. Jack sighed and sat down next to him.

"So what's really wrong with you?"

"I uh, I honestly don't know," Jack sighed again, he couldn't help it. He just had this strange impending feeling.

Loud music from the middle of the campus boomed out across the school. Jack forgot there was supposed to be a DJ here today. The sound of students cheering became almost just as loud as the heavy rock songs playing. David coughed and moved a little closer to Jack.

"You know, if there's something you want to tell me Jack, its ok."

Jack smiled and leaned his head against David's shoulder, "Actually there is something I want to tell you Davey."

"What is it?"

"Not here Davey, not here," Jack just continued to lean against David.

David smiled, "Hm, ok."

They sat there for the rest of the lunch period. Being alone like this together really calmed Jack down a lot. He liked this feeling, this feeling of complete content, complete warmth, complete tranquility. Everything would stop, all he had to do was be next to David and he could make it through anything.

XXX

EvanLover has entered the room

**watchtheshoes:** Evan you can't invite your girlfriend into the room!

**goingEmo:** why not? david let jack in.

**xXDrugFreeXx:** lol

**watchtheshoes:** quick Bry let's talk dirty! (by the way, I'm so telling Jack you called him David's girlfriend.)

**goingEmo: **……

**EvanLover:** do it, do it! (it should so be the other way around)

**goingEmo:** …… sarah….don't encourage them.

**EvanLover: **are you seriously telling me you think Davids the guy in their relationship?

**xXDrugFreeXx: **Depends who's on top more.

**watchtheshoes: **that would be my Bryant! –smiles at erotic thoughts-

**goingEmo:** someone tell me why I'm friends with gay guys!

**xXDrugFreeXx: **You're incapable of having normal friends. (God yes Robert!)

**watchtheshoes: **you're secretly gay or bi.

**EvanLover:** yoU're weird. (the bi things kinda hot)

**goingEmo: s**arah!

**watchtheshoes: **rofl

**watchtheshoes: **oh no she didn't!

**watchtheshoes: **-pokes Evan- LIVE I SAY!

**xXDrugFreeXx: **-hugs his Rob- God I love you.

JKProphecyInvasion has entered the room

**EvanLover: **dear god i almost thought you said hugs his rod

**watchtheshoes: **-dies laughing-

**JackKelly: **I can't believe my sister just said that……

**xXDrugFreeXx: **lol

**goingEmo: **david?

**JackKelly: **Jack's sitting right next to me. He's waving hi.

**watchtheshoes: **so, Jack you remember my advice right?

**goingEmo:** ?

**EvanLover: **?

**JackKelly: **I can't afford condoms

**JackKelly: **Davey's having a heart attack right now by the way

**EvanLover: **omg thats too funny! I so told Jack I'd turn on the discovery channel the other day!

JKProphecyInvasion has left the room

-

Inside Jack's house David was staring at Jack like he was crazy, this was the first time he'd seen Jack get red. Jack was muttering something about Sarah and how he was never telling her anything again. David just started laughing.

"Oh my God Jack, what was that about?" David sat down on Jacks bed.

"Nothing," Jack moved away from the computer. "Lets got watch movies for a while."

"Sure thing," David headed out of the room and into the living room.

Jack was flipping through his small but adequate DVD collection, "Here, this one!"

"What is it?" David sat down on the couch.

"Well, you remember me saying I liked John Wayne films right?" Jack smiled and put the movie into the player.

The movie started and David just stared at the screen, "Jack, this is The Quiet Man."

"It was either this, North to Alaska, or McLintock," said Jack as he sat down next to David on the couch.

"Next time we watch a movie together I'm bringing out my copy of Sweeny Todd."

"Ain't that like a play though?"

David stared at Jack in shock for a second, "…How on earth…"

"A friend of mine back home was seriously into theater."

They sat back against the couch and leaned against each other and settled in to watch the movie. Though David honestly wasn't a huge fan of John Wayne to begin with he sat and watched it without any complaint. Jack seemed to be enjoying the movie thoroughly which was all that really mattered. At least whatever had been bothering Jack earlier wasn't now. Come to think of it, Jack had said they'd talk about it later. Not now though, right now they were enjoying a movie together. Last thing David wanted to do was ruin a good mood. As soon as it was over he'd ask Jack what had been bothering him today.

Jack turned his head because he had the strangest feeling someone was looking at him. When he'd turned his head he saw David just smiling at him, it just lead to one of times where all sound around you just seems to disappear. Where only you and the one you care about exist. It was a good moment.

David looked down for a moment, "Jack?"

"Yeah, Davey?" Jack had a breathy tone to his voice.

"Uh…" David let out a small exhale of breath, "never mind."

Jack looked confused for a second, "David?"

David blinked at Jack and the two of them just couldn't seem to let go of the silence. It wasn't necessarily a bad silence, just one that said something was seriously going on. Jack moved so that he was facing David completely and David moved so that his legs were pulled up on the couch. Sounds slowly drifted back into their atmosphere but neither of them really paid attention to the source anymore.

Jack let out a long sigh, this was it, "David I have something important I want to tell you."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" David gave him a look like, 'cause that would just be completely out of the blue' and leaned more against the arm of the couch.

"God no, it's nothing like that Davey," Jack gave him a smile.

"Does this have anything to do with what was bothering you today?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

"If you really don't want to talk about it I'll understand Jack," David moved forward a bit.

"No really, I don't mind," he gave David a crooked smile.

"I don't know, it's just you seemed severely….what's the word I'm looking for?" David asked himself.

"Off center?" Jack leaned all the way back against the other side of the couch on the other arm.

"I guess."

"Come here," Jack motioned him forward with his hands.

"Do I look like some teenybopper cheerleader to you?"

"No, you don't look like your sister at all," Jack really couldn't hide the grin on his face.

David just smiled and reluctantly moved a bit forward and just sat on Jack's legs. More just to make Jack call him heavy so that he could lighten the serious mood a tad. But Jack just smiled back and moved his legs and pulled David forward. David really didn't want to be laying down on top of Jack and ended up sitting on his stomach.

"God, you're heavy."

"I'll make sure to cut back on the fatty foods."

Jack moved so that he was more propped up on the arm rest and more eye level with David, "David, do me a favor an' kiss me real quick."

David gave him weird look, but hesitantly leaned in to do so anyways. There were small steps in serious relationships and David wasn't sure whether or not he and Jack were taking them. Not that there was anything rushed about what they were doing either. If David was sure, most high school couples would have been going at it by this point. God some people had no morals. That or just fell "in love" too quickly.

They broke apart, "You know…….. I was sort of hoping I could tell you the truth about me."

"The truth? What do you mean? You don't like secretly have a kid do you?" David moved off Jack.

Jack lightly laughed, "No, that' would be too weird. But seriously David, if I tell you this you've got to promise not to say anything."

"Of course, I'm listening Jack."

"See the thing is, well, Davey, I'm not….I'm not….I'm" Jack seriously found it hard to say anything.

"Jack, it's ok. Nothing bad is going to happen, you can tell me," David touched Jack's shoulder.

"Thanks Dave." Jack gave a weak smile took a deep breath and tried again, "…..I'm in the-"

The front door had swung open before Jack had an opportunity to finish his sentence. A few men in suits David had never seen before came through and things were moving so fast that David had little time to figure out what was going on. The guys were talking fast and moving just as quickly.

"We have to get you out of here now!"

Guns shots went off in the back yard.

"What's going on?"

The sound of glass breaking rung throgh the air.

"Where's your suit case?"

Loud cussing followed.

"Bedroom closet!" Jack was being pulled off the couch.

And the neighbors could be heard screaming.

"Get them the hell out of here now Goddamnit!"

Jack swore it all just blended together into one loud fuzz after the first two seconds.

Doors were slamming widely and everything seemed suddenly so loud compared to the quite just seconds before. David was being pulled out of the room as well. A door slammed open in another room and more gunshots were going off. By the time someone showed up in the front door David and Jack were being shoved into a car. The car speed off so fast the tiers screeched and the stench of burnt rubber lingered in the air. The only thing that could compare to the speed of the car was the pace of everyone's racing hearts.

XXX

A/N: Gah! –dies- The end is near and I really wasn't expecting this chapter so soon. –cries- Half of this chapter was written while I consumed Gin and Tonic so we'll blame any spelling errors on that. (and the fact that I've been up since five a.m. and sold plants all day for extra credit from eight to three under the evil sun)


	10. Chapter X

**Dream Me Away From That City in Cali**

Chapter X

Jack sat with his head in his hands as everyone waited for the Jury to make their decision. He pressed his fingers into his eyes and tried his best to make the pain behind them to go away, but he had little success. All he had to do was testify but he wanted to know what would happen to the person who made all this happen. Though he really couldn't keep his mind off of what had happened a couple weeks ago.

In the car David hadn't said anything, he'd just stared at him. When they had made it to the station the two of them had been in a room by themselves and it had seemed like hours just waiting for someone to say something. But Jack couldn't take it, couldn't take the silence from David. So he'd started talking, just letting everything out at once. David had watched as he'd paced the room in a frantic nervous rush, but when he'd finished and stared at David dead on….

The silence and look had hurt worse then any words could have. He knew David hadn't meant for it to hurt him, he was just confused and maybe a little hurt and mad himself. Who wouldn't be? Finding out the person you cared deeply for wasn't really who they said they were, yeah that would be unsettling. Though he did catch the suppressed look David had been trying to hide when Jack had told David his real name. He never did like that name.

Jack lifted his head and stared up at the still door. Not a creak, not sound murmur, not a sound. He looked around the room, not a single person he knew, nor was related to, was there. That's how much his family meant to each other. This was taking forever, he could hardly stand it. The wait, the anticipation, the dread…… He looked at the empty juror seats and dropped his head back in his hands, sighing loudly, his mind drifted back to his so-called relationship.

He'd tried calling David, but he never answered the phone and he'd be left with talking to Sarah. She'd say that David was being extra crabby and tell Jack she could only guess what had happened between them because David wasn't saying anything to anyone. That only made Jack feel extremely bad and after all this hell was over he'd been hoping David and him would be on good grounds with each other. He supposed the world just never worked well in anyone's favor.

A door opened and the jurors filled into the courtroom. Everyone in the room looked to the jurors and the verdict was read….

XXX

David sighed into his dark quite room. He had the phone in his right hand, which was dangling off the side of the bed. Somehow he had ended up with Sully and the cat slept peacefully beside him. Jack's house had been a mess. Shattered glass had been left on the floor and there were holes in a lot of the walls, the back door wouldn't even shut right anymore. To say the event had been a shock would have been like saying a thunderstorm was nothing more then a simple drizzle. He wasn't quite sure how to handle the whole situation.

He remembered how absolutely torn Jack had been when he'd told him everything. Yes he was upset, but he really couldn't hold it against Jack….yeah, Jack. Or really, whatever his real name was. When he really thought about it, he could only be Jack to him. Calling him by another name didn't change who he was, but still it would be awkward. And when Jack had stared him down all he could do was send him an 'I'm sorry' look, but the look in Jack's eyes had screamed for an answer he couldn't give.

The phone rang and a bolt of shock went through him. As much as he wanted to talk to Jack, he didn't know what to say to him in the end. Granted he understood Jack had been trying to tell him what was going on, but what good was understanding when he couldn't even speak to him? A light knock come on his door.

"David, its Jack," said Sarah from behind the door.

David looked at the phone in his hand.

"David?"

He lifted the phone in front of his face and contemplated pressing the On button.

He could hear his sister from behind the door, "He's still not answering Jack, I'm sorry."

David got off the bed and stood next to the door.

"I know, but he'll come around I'm sure."

David almost dropped the phone and quickly caught it before it hit the floor.

"Really! Holy crap Jack that's great!" her voice started getting low.

David furrowed his brows.

"…..eally, when?..."

What was going on?

He sat back down on his bed and sighed. Sully crawled next to him and just stared. David was starting to wonder how Jack even put up with it. Another knock came on the door.

"David," Sarah was behind the door again, "will you at least come out of your room and eat something?"

"I'm not hungry right now, maybe later," he set the phone down finally.

"…David whatever happened between you and Jack you know you can tell me, right?" it sounded like she sat down against his door.

"It's nothing Sarah really," he walked over to his door and opened it.

She fell back and stared up at her brother, "Look, he lives."

"You sound like Robert," said David going back to his bed.

"Speaking of Robert, did you know he's like holding a grudge against me for something I did forever ago?" she didn't move from the floor.

"That's what happens when you make someone eat mud, Sarah."

XXX

logging JKProphecyInvasion into chat

You joined Glass Cage Red Hell.

Topic: Talk about all the bad shit that happens. Yeah, I'm talking about you Evan…

**watchtheshoes:** …….he died?

**xXDrugFreeXx: **Well, now we know we can cancel that theory out. Hey Jack.

**JackKelly: **David's not here?

**watchtheshoes: **nuh-uh

**goingEmo: **nope

**xXDrugFreeXx: **Hasn't been here in a while. He acts like nothings bothering him and hardly even talks about you at school, just so you know.

**goingEmo:** so what'd you do to him? b/c I'm pretty sure we had a talk a talk a while back…

**watchtheshoes: **oooh…..what talk what talk?

**JackKelly: **Yeah, I'm pretty sure you tried to threaten me.

**xXDrugFreeXx: **Did he tell you you'd be answering not only to him but like to Robert and so on?

**JackKelly: **...yeah, why?

**watchtheshoes: **?

**xXDrugFreeXx: **He gave me a similar speech when I started dating Rob here. –smiles- I'd pat you on the back reassuringly, but you know, David's not talking to you. Which sort of means you did one of a few things.

**watchtheshoes: **pissed him off.

**goingEmo: **lied to him.

**watchtheshoes: **did something stupid.

**xXDrugFreeXx: **Or any combination of the few.

**JackKelly: **Honestly I just think he's confused

**watchtheshoes: **ok, so I'm pretty sure he knows he's gay.

**JackKelly: **Not about that, just something I told him. sombody's got to talk to him because he won't pick up when I call.

**watchtheshoes: **we'll do it.

**xXDrugFreeXx: **We'll do it.

XXX

After the little talk last night on the chat everyone sort of got the gist of what was going on between Jack and David. Evan was having a hard time believing the whole story and said he'd be bothering Sarah, which was why he was even there with Robert and Bryant. The three of them were all set to bother David in his room, but that plan got thwarted when he'd been the one to answer the door. In PJ's and all. Though, in David's defense it was an early Saturday morning. For a second he'd just started at the three of them like they were crazy then promptly turned and plopped down on the couch.

"David we need to talk," said Robert jumped onto the other end of the couch.

David yawned and gave him a look for a second, "You're breaking up with me to go have wild hot sex and lovely mutant children with a ninja turtle?"

"God, this is why we never stay the night. You're weirder then _me_ when you first wake up!" laughed Robert.

"David, Jack told us what happened between you two. Wanna talk about it?" Bryant sat down next to Robert a slid his arm around his waist.

"Is Sarah up yet?" Evan looked around the house.

"Evan we came here to talk to David."

"I came here to talk to Sarah."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

David and Bryant ignored the other two.

"Seriously David, Jack said you won't talk to him and he's worried you might not, I don't know, like him anymore."

"It's nothing like that, I mean…...Bry, do you think I'm over reacting?" David kicked Evan as he walked off towards the stairs.

Bryant had his hands clamped over Robert's mouth, "In a way yes, and in a way no. I think you have every right to _feel_ upset, but it wasn't Jack's idea to not tell you, right? You know that much."

"Well of course, but my problem isn't that I'm mad at him anymore, I had no real reason to be. My problem is, I just don't know _what_ to say to him," David slightly turned a certain way and both Robert and Bryant winced when they heard David's back pop.

"Gross man," said Robert who'd finally managed to pull his boyfriends hands from his face.

"I'm not comprehending," Bryant gave David a confused look.

"I think David's in love," said Robert halfway leaning over the arm of the couch as he tried to touch the floor.

"…….." David looked shocked for a moment, then seemed to be contemplating to himself.

"When you're right, you're right," Bryant was pulling Robert upright and David chose to ignore them now.

"I think, I might be too…" David smiled to himself, then turned his head when he heard his sister and Evan coming down the stairs.

"Morning David," Sarah paused when she saw Robert and Bryant. "oh, Robert! I'm so glad you're here! I baked something for you!"

Everyone in the room except David stared at Sarah and watched her run into the kitchen. Now, it wasn't the fact that she made something for Robert, no, it was the fact that she baked. It was common knowledge that Sarah and baked goods did not mix well. The only reason David wasn't all too surprised was because he'd gone with her to the store to pick the backed good up. He had to try and hide his smile when Sarah came out of the kitchen.

"I don't have to eat it do I?" Robert's eyes were wide.

"Oh come on, I worked hard on this," she pulled the foil off the pie.

"…….." Robert stared at the normal looking pie, "it's a chocolate pie."

"Uh-huh," she nodded vigorously, "I figured this could be my way of saying sorry for being mean to you when we were kids."

"Yeah, but _what kind_ of chocolate pie," Bryant already figured the whole thing out.

"It's a Mud Pie!" she smiled.

Evan, much to everyone's surprise, busted up laughing. Robert on the other hand just gave Sarah a bland stare.

XXX

According to Bryant, David was fine and wasn't mad at him. Though, for some reason David had still yet to answer his phone calls. That made no real difference to him though, because he was coming home. Not some empty place in New York, not some destroyed home in California, but to David.

It cost everything Jack owned……and his car, but it was going to be worth it. The plane was cramped and the people in it loud, but once he had an idea in his head, he went for it. In life, hardly anyone got the chance to meet the person they were meant for. It was even rarer to actually fall in love with that person and know they were the one. Ok, so maybe he was going a bit overboard, but what really did he have left in New York? An empty house? Lonely memories. No one to share anything with, not a soul…..

XXX

It was Monday, and a three day weekend. No school to get to, but out of habit David was dressed and ready to go wherever if need be. So when his friends showed up at his house early David had the slightest feeling something was up. Sarah had ran down from her room the second the doorbell had rung and been yelling she'd get it at the top of her lungs. The shocked look in his friends eyes had been rather priceless, he had to admit. And while he was admitting things he desperately missed Jack. It had been a whole day and counting and Jack wasn't calling.

He was worried, maybe something had happened to him? If he was right, the trial was done and over with by now. Did decided that since he wasn't picking up he wouldn't try anymore? Anything worth having is worth fighting for right? Maybe he just wasn't worth the fight or the wait. God, this is what he got for thinking too much. Jack wasn't going to call anymore was he?

His friends made themselves at home and settled down on the couch. Evan and Sarah looked so cozy sitting on the couch together wrapped in each others arms. Robert and Bryant, always the happy couple. It kind of made him sick to his stomach to think it may be his fault that him and Jack weren't going to be together. Just as he was going to sit down everyone got right up. He was confused and got tugged out of his house by Sarah and Robert. No one was telling him where they were going. David couldn't even figure out where they were going because they were taking all the back roads. He didn't even know Sarah even knew the back roads.

"David, I live on the back roads," she turned her head to talk to him.

"Watch the road!" yelled Robert, Bryant, and David from the back seat.

"Really though, when she's drunk, she's much worse," said Evan turning to look at his friends.

David gave Evan a look.

"Man you look deranged," Evan smiled at him.

"Don't smile at him like that, you're mine," she turned his face towards her and quickly kissed him, the car swerved.

"Sarah!"

"Yeah, he already stole Jack from you," said Robert chewing on a chocolate bar he'd found in the back.

"Where'd that come from?" Bryant looked down at the candy his boyfriend was eating. David just eyed them.

"Found it," he shrugged and kept eating it.

"You so don't want to be eating something you found in the backseat of my car," said Sarah looking at him.

"….." he stared at the candy in his hand.

"Eww, you guys!" yelled David.

Robert launched himself over Bryant's lap and quickly rolled down the window and spat outside. Everyone but Sarah was staring at Robert. David looked at the front window and finally realized where they were going.

"Why are we going to an airport?" David rolled down his window and watched the road pass by.

"We're sending you to Alaska because you suck now that you've decided to become introverted," said Bryant as he ran his fingers threw Robert's air messed hair.

"Intro what?" Sarah glanced back again.

"Sarah!" Evan had grabbed the wheel.

XXX

Jack sat in the terminal, hands folded, waiting for his ride to show up. They were supposed to be here already. Maybe David didn't want to see him…..Then Jack smiled. Maybe they didn't _tell _him what they were doing. Well, if Robert and Bryant had anything to do with getting David there, which seemed oh so likely, mayhem was ensured.

He lifted his head at the sound of familiar arguing voices, "Who decided it was a good idea to give you your licenses!"

"Shut up dirt eater!"

"Seriously guys, why are we here?"

David was looking around the terminal and then noticed Jack sitting down on a plastic chair near a trashcan. For a second David just stood there in his spot where he stopped. Jack smiled at David and David didn't look away. Everyone else "miraculously" disappeared, well, hid behind a wall just a few feet away that way they could watch and hear. And even though Jack and David pretty much figured they'd do something like they didn't move.

David walked over and sat down next to Jack, "I'm sorry Jack."

"What for? I'm pretty sure you had a decent reason for not talking to me," Jack sat up straight and looked at David.

"Not really, but I mean I did come to a conclusion," David folded his hands and looked at Jack.

"And what's that," Jack cracked another smile.

"That I might like you on a more serious level than I ever thought possible."

"Who what?"

"He's in love with you dumbass!" yelled Robert, everyone was dragging him towards the door.

David laughed and smiled and as Jack stood up he grabbed David and hugged him. Jack had missed this so much, David, his smile, the sound of his voice, the undeniable scent that was him. And that warm feeling he'd had recently was gone…..he was finally home.

XXX

A/N: Oh, me gee. This took like an entire week to come up with, I kept rewriting it over and over. –dies again- I like totally screwed myself when it came to doing the ending of this. And college just overloaded me and I had a brain fart. Everything went whoosh out of my head and I've been gathering small bits and pieces here and there.

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this fic and that no one's too disappointed by how it ended, I just had the hardest time thinking of something or someway good to do it.

On another note, did anyone else watch that episode of House with Michael Goorjian in it? I so wanted to hug him, he looked so sad.


End file.
